An Errant Song
by Arcander
Summary: AU under revision As a child Zali the younger sister of Braska won the heart of Auron. Betraying the order of Yevon she must fight to stay by his side the Aeons call to her for help earlier than it is needed. Will she die before she can make a difference?
1. Sir Auron, Emphasis on Sir

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX (I want to though!) but Zaliestia is mine.

I've looked back on my first few chapters that I started years ago and realized how much my writing has improved since I first started… not to mention all of my _wonderful_ spelling mistakes which are laced throughout all of my chapters. Therefore, I will be going through each chapter and fixing it. The first few are getting a total rewrite. Please bear with me throughout this revision, and I hope you enjoy.

The first few chapters are set during Auron's childhood,

Sir Auron, Emphasis on Sir

I glance behind me, my hair blowing around my face, and see that once again, I was being chased. It didn't make sense, and it was something that my nine year old mind could not grasp, what it did know though, was that just ahead, there was someone who could, and would, save me… my brother.

I rounded the bend and my brother came into view, his two friends were pushed into the background, as they were not my goal. "Braska!" I cried out as tears poured down my cheeks.

He stepped forward a frown on his face and enveloped me in a protective embrace, "Zali, what's wrong?"

"Just great Braska, your little sister has to come and ruin our practice." His eyes raked over my tearstained face, "What, did someone insult you—Oh shit Braska, we've got company." My pursuers had finally caught up with me.

Braska released me and gently pushed me behind them, his two friends stepping up beside him. Jecht cracked his fingers and Auron (the one who was being a… a jerk!) calmly swung his sword a few times before dropping into a fighting stance. The boys who were chasing me must have decided that three armed boys would be too much of a hassle, because they turned on their heels and ran like frightened puppies.

To their retreating backs, Braska yelled out, "Leave my sister alone, you heathens!" He did not receive an answer. Satisfied that they had departed, he turned and pulled me into a crushing hug. "Are you alright, Zali?"

I nodded hesitantly, my cheeks still wet with tears. After a moment, I pushed away from him only to have my back collide with someone else. Before I could mumble an apology, warm arms encircled me and I was once again pulled into a hug. A callused finger gently brushed against my cheeks, wiping away the tears. I put up a valiant struggle to break free from his grasp to no avail, and eventually decided that it wasn't worth the effort. If Braska wasn't rushing to my rescue, then I most likely wasn't in any real danger, besides, this felt… good.

Jecht nudged Braska and gave a pointed look in my direction, one that I somehow completely missed. I heard Braska, Auron, and Jecht speaking with each other over my head, but until they addressed me, I didn't pay any attention; after all, it wasn't my business, now was it? "There you go Zali," Braska said, "Auron can be your knight in shining armor! I suppose in this day and age we'd call them 'protectors', but I think Auron would prefer knight, isn't that right, Auron?" He winked mischievously at him.

I looked up suddenly and saw that it was, indeed, Auron who was holding me. Auron let out a groan, muttered something that I couldn't quite make out, then sighed. "Whatever Braska." He playfully grinned down at me and then dropped to one knee, taking my hand in his, "Does the Lady Zaliestia wish to return to her chambers, or would the fair maiden wish to watch her knight train so that he might better protect her when the need arises?"

I grinned impishly at him, "Go play."

The glare he sent in my direction was just short of murderous, and I answered it with a smile of contrived innocence. To be honest, I had expected to be bored with their "play", and was pleasantly disappointed when I found myself drawn up in their sparring matches. I was with great disappointment that I realized one of them called for a break, which I only noticed when Jecht walked up to me and playfully ruffled my hair. The silky black strands fell forward into my eyes and I batted them out of my face while he shot an amused look at me. I sighed as my hair stubbornly refused to stay out of my eyes. My bangs just barely brushed across my cheekbones and in the back it hung slightly past my shoulder blades.

"Having fun there, Zali?" I nodded as I looked up at him, a childish grin plastered across my face. Out of Braska's friends, Jecht had always been my favorite, his teasing was more light-hearted and playful than the cynical remarks Auron would make. Of course, I respected Braska far more than I did Jecht, but that was only because he was my big brother. Mine and mine alone.

When their break was over, I settled back against the cool stone wall as they continued on with their mock sword fights. The warmth of the afternoon sun's rays on my face slowly lulled me into sleep and I soon found myself drifting along on the tides of dreams.

I awoke much later to the odd sensation of being carried. The person held me firmly, but not with enough force to injure me. After the initial shock wore off, my brain began to process just what being carried could entail. I logically came to the conclusion that I was being kidnapped and I panicked, striking out violently at the person. I could have sworn I heard a faint grunt as my arm collided with the person's chest.

"That's not very nice, milady." The voice sounded familiar, but I could not place it other than labeling it as masculine. "Well, seeing as you're awake now, you can walk." I found myself being lowered, then swung around slightly so that my feet landed firmly on the stone floor. I still managed to stumble, and as I did so, an arm slipped around my waist, steadying me.

I spun around quickly about to continue with my "beating" of this person only to stop and squeak, "Auron?" He nodded slightly, the hints of a smirk turning up the corners of his lips. "I didn't realize it was you, I…"

He gently pressed his index finger against my lips and whispered, "That was obvious." The rest of the trip to my room was carried out in awkward silence.

I turned to address him just before I closed the door, "Auron, I… didn't hurt you did I?"

He scoffed, "Of course not, after all, you're just a kid… and a girl." And with that he left, ignoring the bang of the door as I slammed it behind him, why that…

- -

Well, I hope you enjoyed the revised, revised edition of chapter one, I'm not sure when chapter two will be re-revised, but hopefully soon!

_-Arcander_


	2. Auron's Embarrassment

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy 10, would I be writing a fanfic about it? Ok, wait… don't answer that, because I would… but no, it doesn't change the fact that I do not own it!

Oh, and this chapter is the same as chapter one, it's just from Auron's point of view.

Auron's Embarrassment

I glanced up as Zali came running into the courtyard. Damnit Zali, can't you let us practice in peace? I said the first thing that came to my mind as I looked around, completely missing the hurt expression that appeared on her face. My eyes landed on three Al Bhed "heathens" that were chasing after her. Damn the lot of them and their forbidden machina!

Swinging my sword, at last some real practice, I prepared for a fight. It's a pity they had to run when they did, I was looking forward to it. Oh well. Now Braska, that wasn't very nice, yelling at them when they're already running. Oh, not only yelling at them, but insulting them as well? Ok, I thought it, but you were the one to say it!

When she stumbled into me I did the first thing that came to mind, I wrapped my arms around her and wiped away her tears. I may be a cold, heartless bastard at times… but she's a kid and she's crying. What do those heathens want with her? Can't they see it hurts her? Whatever… that was probably their point, damn Al Bhed.

"Auron, bit young to be making a move on her," Jecht laughed. "At least, she's a bit young."

"Jecht, enough," that was Braska. Yevon, I hope she didn't hear what Jecht said, she really is too young. "Hey Auron, why don't you be her protector, kind of watch over her and keep her out of trouble?"

"You want me to do _what_?" The nerve of him! If he weren't Braska… ok, he is so this is beside the point. Knight? Protector? Fairytale? What is wrong with Braska? Oh wait, we return to the original point… it's Braska.

"Does the Lady Zaliestia wish to return to her chambers, or would the fair maiden wish to watch her knight train so that he might better protect her when the need arises?" What utter load of rubbish, I wonder if she'll buy it.

"Go play." Damn her mischievous grin and her smug superiority!

I kept her in the corner of my eye at all times. Maybe I'm taking this whole "protector/knight in shining armor" business too seriously. But her blue eyes and her complimentary blue outfit kept drawing my gaze back to her, and there was no help for it, I was destined to not pay attention and get continually hit by Braska and Jecht because of it. Oh woe is me!

I couldn't have been happier when Braska suggested we take a break, my poor limbs. I deluded myself saying that I wasn't going to look at her, and I wasn't! I was looking for Jecht, it's not my fault he was standing next to her. Wait a minute, why is he over there, that's my job! I've got it bad, jealous over a nine year old, what is life coming to? Glares at Jecht, why is he teasing me about her? He has no room to talk!

After a while, I noticed that she had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. Now that can't be comfortable. I called a short break and I went over there and shook her shoulder, damn… she is waking up. "Hey guys, I'll be back later, I'm going to take my "charge" to her room since I am her "protector." I scooped her up and with a bit of fidgeting I was able to open the manor doors and carry her inside. I went up a flight of stairs and was walking down the hallway to her room when I felt her begin to stir.

I was prepared to ignore it when I felt her thrash out and her arm collided with my chest. Ouch, this girl packs quite a punch. I told her that I didn't appreciate what she did, and made her walk the rest of the way. When I left, she asked me if I was ok. No I bloody well was not ok, but I'd be damned if I were going to tell her that! And to salve my wounded pride I told her that no, it didn't hurt, because she's just a little girl.

_-Arcander-_


	3. An Aeon of Timing

An Aeon of Timing

-Two Years Later-

"Aurie!" I cried out, flinging my arms around him. "Do you _have _to go?" He's _my_ knight, surely Yevon can spare him for me. Those Yevonites can find someone else to be their warrior monk.

He pried me loose—it took a bit of work. I have gotten stronger, I want to be able to protect myself from the Al Bhed… but, I'm still a long ways off. Auron ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry, Zali, I'll still be nearby. Don't make this harder than it already is." He gave me an awkward hug and an even more awkward kiss before he left.

Just because I'm eleven is not an acceptable excuse for stupidity, but I'll use it anyway. I _knew_ I shouldn't have followed them… but I still did… and got lost. I'd never been in this section of town before.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? It looks like a little girl ran into our clutches. Whatever will we do with her?" A man's voice rang out from behind and I whirled around. "Hey boys, she's saved us the trouble of trying to find her."

"It's you! Stop following me! Aurie!" After I reflected on it, I realized that it was pointless to call out to him. Even if he had heard me, I doubt that he would've been allowed to leave. Damn those Yevonites. I just wasted my breath. Damn again.

"Isn't that cute, the girl obviously thinks someone will come help her." Which I didn't, ok, so maybe at that point in time, I did. The speaker walked forward. HE was obviously the leader of the group.

I backed away from them, inching toward what I thought could be freedom. It was a dead end. The men (boys more like it, not a whole lot older than myself). "What do you want from me? Why do you constantly chase me?"

"Aw… is the poor little girl scared?" one of the men asked, taunting.

The leader scoffed, "Isn't that obvious? Come on little one. We won't hurt you."

Like I'm going to believe that. What do they think I am, stupid? Especially after I heard one of the boys mutter "much" under his breath, only to be quieted by one of his friends stepping on his foot and an evil glare from the leader. So yeah, fat chance that I would believe that they wouldn't hurt me. Now where was I again? Oh yes, I backed up as far as I could, my back pressed uncomfortably into the wall. If I were a black mage, I'd fry them where they stand; if I were a summoner, I'd summon an aeon to save me; if I were a warrior, I'd hack them to pieces. But I'm not; all I am is a cold, frightened girl. Maybe singing will help, Aurie always sang to me when I was scared. I sank to my knees, humming randomly at first, but the notes slowly shaped themselves into a tune heard only in my dreams.

The alley echoed the tune, and soon it felt like it was a deafening roar. I felt a faint, pleasant hum in my bones matching the rhythm and beat of what I was humming. I still felt the hum in my ones, but the ally was silent. "I wondered when you would call on me, my Lady." The voice was deep, "What' this? Don't you boys know a Lady when you see one? Be gone."

Their footsteps quickly faded as they fled. When I could no longer hear them, I looked up. All of my pursuers were gone. Crouched in front of me was what I assumed to be a man, albeit a very blue one. "You're the person from my dreams, right?" Without waiting for an answer, because I knew he was the one, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for saving me, Mister… umm…"

"I am the aeon Beheyshee, and you are welcome. At any time you need assistance, don't hesitate to call. We aeons have taken a special interest in you, and we would be devastated if any harm were to befall you."

"I will remember, Sir Behey—sorry… I seem to have forgotten the rest." Isn't this embarrassing, I can't be making a good first impression, forgetting his name like that!

"Rest at ease, little Zaliestia, Behey is fine and don't trouble yourself with titles. But we should be getting you back home." I made a face at being called by my full name. "Does something trouble you?"

"It's nothing. Well, it's just that Braskie and his friends _never_ call me by my full name. Only mother does… and the _priests_. I prefer to go by Zali, that is, if you don't mind."

"Well then, Zali, shall we go?" He stood up and offered his hand to me with a bow. "I have a faster way to get you home. Without the threat of your… friends. Just don't let go."

I took his hand, nodding. With seconds we had disappeared through a gateway, leaving the lonely alleyway, and appeared through the gateway in the courtyard of my house. A place that feels strangely empty, now that it is devoid of my beloved Aurie. Beloved? Yes, I suppose that's a bit strong of a word to throw around, but you have to understand what he is to me. In the past two years, he has become closer to me than even my own brother has. When I had a nightmare, he would sing it away or tell a story to make me laugh. He would swear in front of me and forget he did it, but if anyone else said so much as a "damn" or a "hell," he would round on him or her to watch his or her language. If Braska was teasing me, he would make him stop. I think that if I truly needed him to, he would walk on water to save me. I think, he might even go so far as to betray Yevon, were they to harm me.

"Hello Braska, Jecht! This is Behey." I act as if it is the most natural thing in the world to come through a glimmering gateway that just appeared moments before, and that led to the Land of the Aeons—or at least that's what Behey said the place was, and I was inclined to believe him—with a giant blue person—aeon.

Braska cautiously stepped forward, "Sister, just what _exactly_ is Behey?"

He answered for me. "I am the aeon Beheyshee, her self-appointed protector. I shall guard her while her Knight receives the training he needs. We aeons have an interest in your sister, and I volunteered to watch over her. After a vote, the council deemed me an appropriate choice. I have waited _days_ for her to call me."

"Why are you interested in her? She is still a child, what use can she be of to you?" Thanks Braska, improve my ego while you're at it why don't you? "What do you mean watch over her? And you've waited for her to call you?" Braska demanded answers, and truthfully, I was quite curious myself.

"The aeons are interested in her for reasons you will not be able to understand… not for many years. Maybe when you can, I will tell you. She may be young now, but she will age, and when that happens, she will not be a child, and that is when we will ask her if she wishes to assist us." Yeah, guys, I'm standing right here. Hello? "Of course, if you don't know why she needs protecting, you have absolutely no right whatsoever to claim yourself as her older brother. Today is not the first time the Al Bhed have sought her out, is it? And you know as well as I that it will not be the last time. As to her calling me… I had visited her in the world of dreams and taught her the signal to summon me." I knew he was the one from my dreams.

"The Al Bhed came for her again? Damn them. Sorry Zali, I didn't mean to swear in front of you."

"It's alright, Braskie, I know worse ones."

He chose to ignore that comment. "It's been ages since they've bothered her. I had hoped that they would've given up by now. Obviously I hoped too much." He smiled down at me. "Oh, Zali, you'll need to come up with a good excuse for why you were gone, it's been two hours since you left. Mother is beside herself. In fact, Jecht and I were just on our way to alert the guard to send out a search party for you, on mother's orders."

I sighed. "Bye Behey, I should go speak with mother. Tell her not to send out a search party. I'll call you if I need you, I promise." I cheerfully hugged him then ran up the steps that led into our house. At the top I waved goodbye to him before disappearing into the cool interior of the house.


	4. Announcement and Tears

Nothing to say other than reviews are my friend, I don't have any friends I guess, because I don't have any reviews. (Hey, flames are better than nothing!)  
  
~~~Announcement and Tears~~~  
  
I blinked as I walked inside, I didn't want to talk to mother, she wouldn't understand. How could she understand what I, an eleven year old, felt, when she was so much older? I began the long walk to her sitting room where I knew she would be located at this time of the day. Why does she have to have her stupid room on the 4th floor? Can't she have it on the first or the second floor like a normal person?  
  
I knock on her door when I arrive, "Come in," a feminine voice says. I walk in, and see my reflection in the mirror. My royal blue skirt was dusty and had mud stains on it, and the blue ribbon sewn around the edges now had dirt permanently ingrained into it. The black shorts that I wore seemed to be in decent condition, that's the only part of my outfit that is. My pale blue shirt looks more gray than blue now, and the fur is matted. Two of the six ribbons on my right shoulder came out of the braid; the left shoulder seems fine though.  
  
"Zaliestia! What happened to you?" my mother said. "Your outfit is in terrible condition."  
  
I stay silent for a moment, "I fell down," I say finally.  
  
"Zaliestia, I do not believe that, but there is something else we need to talk about. Your twelfth birthday is in two months. I know you wanted it to be just among family and friends, but your father and I have decided that it will be a formal affair. For the next week you will be writing invitations to all the local nobility, inviting them to the ball. Any questions?"  
  
"Why? Why do I have to have a ball?" I cried out.  
  
"Because your father and I decided that you are to have one," she answered. "You will also need a nice dress for it, I'll send the dressmaker to your room, you are dismissed."  
  
I just stared at her then spun around, stormed out, and whistled Behey's Song, which is what I have decided to call it.  
  
As the door shuts, the echoing hum that signifies Behey's arrival begins. When he was fully there I just flung m y arms around him and sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Zali? What's wrong little one?" He strokes my hair.  
  
"Mother is making me have a ball for my birthday; I don't want to have one! I just want it to be me, you, Braskie, Jecht, and Aurie, but no, I have to write out invitations for stupid nobility!" It's not fair! It's just not fair!  
  
Behey picks me up and, with directions from me, takes me to my room. "Do you want me to get your brother for you?"  
  
Still crying slightly I shake my head. "No that's ok. Will you stay with me? I'm scared. He nods and brushes the tears off my face. I really wish Aurie were here, he'd be making me laugh and would tell me how to make this ball fun. "Behey?" I ask tentatively, "would you and the other Aeons want to come to my ball? I'll write invitations for you."  
  
"I would be honored to attend, whether the other Aeons will come, I do not know. We shall just have to wait and see."  
  
I nod, smiling happily, that is, until the dressmaker enters. "Milady! Who is that?" she asks seeing Behey.  
  
"Behey is my friend! Oh, and he's an Aeon too!" I tell her.  
  
"What stories you have child, but sir, you will need to leave us, I must fit the young Lady for her dress."  
  
"Very well, goodbye Zali, you know how to get a hold of me."  
  
"Bye Behey!" I hug him before he fades from the room.  
  
"First things first," she pulls out a big book filled with lots of fancy ball dresses. I looked through it and didn't see any I really liked. Eventually I just settled on an off-the-shoulders royal blue dress. The bodice was snug fit, it laced up the back, and the skirt was floor length, not too puffy.  
  
Dress taken care of she bundled me into the tub and then took my measurements.  
  
My hand would be sheer agony for the next week. Invitations are a pain to write, a pain in the hand.  
  
Pronunciations... I realized that some of my names were a bit difficult to pronounce and I don't want them to be pronounced wrong!  
  
Beheyshee - Buh-hey-she Behey - Bay-hey Zali - Zay-leigh Zaliestia - Zuh-less-chuh 


	5. A Formal Dance

You know the disclaimer thing... pretend it's been stated... or just go visit chapter 1.  
  
((A/N))It's now about 2 months in the future. So yeah, enough said!  
  
Thoughts ((Means A/N))  
  
~~~A Formal Dance~~~  
  
Where are they? I thought. Oh yes, I have to sing that song I wrote, I curtsy politely to one of the now entering nobles. This is so pointless, not to mention dull. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah... I remember now... mother didn't give me much of a choice. Lost in thoughts I almost miss seeing that familiar face. Auron's here! I hug Auron happily. "Hello Aurie! This is so boring! I can't wait until I get to sing the song I wrote!"  
  
Auron hugs me back, "I'll wait here with you, I can't have you being bored, now can I? I think you're going to need to fill me in on some things, I didn't know that you sang."  
  
"It's a new talent I picked up, I'm actually fairly good." Seeing more stuffy nobility coming I turned away from Aurie. "I'm honored that you would attend my ball, sir." I curtsy and then blush as he kisses my hand. After he leaves I turn back to Auron.  
  
"Well, you know how you went to become a monk? Well... I followed you, and was attacked by the Al Bhed, through my dreams one of the Aeons had taught me how to call him using a melody, and unknowing as to what it was or it's importance I hummed it. ((Run-on sentence there I think... oh well) Next thing I knew, the Aeon Beheyshee was there and he was chasing off the Al Bhed. So I've been spending the past two months writing invitations, and sending them, and composing my song. Behey introduced me to the other Aeons, so I know how to call them; I've invited them all to my ball, which is why I'm going to sing." I blush suddenly realizing that I've been talking non-stop, "sorry if I'm boring you."  
  
"No, not at all, Yevon, I've missed you so much!" He smiles down at me, "no one else has the talent of talking non-stop, being interesting, and then apologizing for being boring."  
  
I giggle and see my mother coming towards us. Maybe this means everyone's here and I'll be able to sing my song!  
  
"Zaliestia, all the guests are here, except for those few that you said weren't coming until later, are you sure you don't want to wait for them to arrive before you sing?"  
  
"I'm sure mother! They told me to not wait for them, but to go ahead and sing. Is it time for me to sing now?"  
  
"Yes, come, we'll announce you." I walk onto the stage, feeling slightly nervous. My nerves continue until I feel someone place their hand lightly on my shoulder, which just increased them, until I saw who it was." I turn and see my knight standing protectively behind me, one hand resting lightly on each shoulder, so I relax. In my head I go over the song, making sure I have the words correct and have all the needed melodies in it to call up my friends."  
  
Just as I was about to begin there was a commotion at the door. Oh Yevon! It's the Al Bhed! I back up against Auron. "Aurie?" I whispered. "You'll keep me safe from them, won't you?"  
  
He wraps one arm around my waist and rests the other on the hilt of his sword, "With my life, if need be." I smiled lightly, knowing that no harm would come to me now. But I did not... no, could not... believe what would happen next.  
Not sorry in the least about the cliffhanger, blame Lauraena (she writes good fics, go R&R hers) for it, she told me I needed to have a big cliffhanger here.  
  
I am sorry about the short chapter though, it's all the cliffhanger's fault. I had a little more to write, but I was informed by the person previously mentioned to have it leave off here. So that stuff I had written goes at the beginning of the next chapter. The next chapters may be shorter, I'M SORRY!!! But they should be coming up a wee bit faster.  
  
Oh yeah, I love reviews. So review me! Please? *anime kitten eyes* 


	6. An Unexpected Turning

You know the disclaimer thing... pretend it's been stated... or just go visit chapter 1.  
  
I'm seriously thinking of taking this down since I'm not getting any feedback. But here I am anyway, posting the next chapter. You should feel loved. If I don't get reviews there is a good chance that I will take it down... come on, 1 review a chapter, how hard is that?  
  
Enough with the long angsty A/N and on with the story.  
  
Thoughts ((Means A/N))  
  
--  
  
~~~An Unexpected Turning~~~  
  
"Stop that man!" someone in the crowd yells. "He's kidnapping the Lady Zaliestia!" yells another.  
  
My eyes go wide in shock. They think that Auron, my protector, my Aurie is kidnapping me? I fling my arms around Auron's neck, Maybe this will make them understand...  
  
If only I were right. I had never been so mistaken before in my life. "Kill him before he corrupts her any more!" "Don't let him get away with her!" "Stop heathen, leave the Lady alone!" Those were a few of the shouts that I was able to decipher coming from the throng.  
  
"Auron, I'm going to try something, hold on to me and don't let go unless I tell you to, and then double check." I start humming and a silvery gateway appears. It looks like a pond standing on end... a silver and very small pond. Still holding onto Auron's hand I run through it, and disappear into blackness.  
  
Sir Aurie and I traveled through that blackness; the only thing informing us of the other's presence was our hands clasped together. It was pitch black, even though we were standing next to one another, we could not see each other.  
  
Finally, we step through another gate, my hand unconsciously tightening its grip on his hand. I blink at the bright light that is now flooding into my eyes. "Aurie, we're here! Don't let go or you might fall through!" I look around and suddenly start whistling, loudly whistling.  
  
"Oww! Don't whistle so loud; I won't let go... Yevon! Is that an Aeon?" Auron exclaims.  
  
"Behey! The Al Bhed came and interrupted my stupid ball thing and now everyone thinks that Aurie was trying to kidnap me. Can you guys come back with us, or will I have to go back and call you?"  
  
Beheyshee laughs, "I'm sure that we will be able to come back with you. I don't believe your friend and I have been introduced."  
  
"Oops," I blush. "Aurie, this is Behey, I mean, the Aeon Beheyshee. Behey, this is my Knight, Sir Auron."  
  
"I see Zali has told you about the dangers of traversing the Land of the Aeons." Behey says as he spies our clasped hands.  
  
"Actually, she just told me told me to not let go, I... wait, Land of the Aeons?"  
  
"Zali, perhaps you should inform your friends of where you are taking them. As to the dangers, well, if you have not received a talisman from the Aeons, or are holding on to an Aeon of someone who has a talisman, when you come to the Land of the Aeons you will fall through the land. The land will not be solid; it will be mist. When you fall through you will cease to exist," Behey said. "Although, there is one exception... if you are an Unsent, you will not fall through."  
  
"Since I don't have a talisman, and I don't think Zali is an Aeon," he smiles slightly, "although I could be wrong... I'm going to assume that she is in possession of a talisman. He unconsciously tightens his grip on my arm as we speak. "Zali, I have an idea, let's go back to Spira, I think it's safer there. Even with the mobs who think I'm a 'traitor to Yevon' and a 'kidnapper' honestly, I am a novitiate in the order of Yevon, why are they calling me a traitor?"  
  
I giggle. "I don't know Aurie, but I agree that we should go back. Behey, would you be as kind as to go and get the other Aeons?"  
  
Behey nods and disappears. Shortly afterwards he reappears, this time with the rest of the Aeons, even some that Auron had never heard of before. Then again, he had never heard of Behey before either.  
  
I then cast a gate, and we all go through that familiar darkness again. Auron is holding tightly to my arm.  
  
- -  
  
((A/N)) Gah! Sorry about the long wait and the bad ending. I'll attempt to make the endings of chapters more semi-decent. Please R/R!!!!!!!!  
  
Arcander 


	7. Explanations

*hugs all her reviewers* thank you so much everyone! Ok, now to answer questions...  
  
yunalesca78: No, Zali is not unsent. Whether or not she does become unsent later, I don't know. (Actually, I do, but I'm not going to say, after all, I already know just about every aspect of the story's plotline)  
  
Doc: Yeah, the Zali/Auron thing will continue, but nothing major... yet... after all, she did only just turn 12.  
  
Natame Secrea: Yes, continuing is good, writing more is good. Since I am the *coughs and looks around for the lie-catcher police* epitome of good, I will write more. Glad you understand it!  
  
- -  
  
~~~Explanations~~~  
  
When we appeared again we were rushed by a crowd of people. It appeared to me that everyone wanted to kill Aurie, MY Aurie. They might have succeeded, had the Aeons not decided to appear at that moment. Decided? Who am I kidding? They just followed me out.  
  
Excited whispers ran through the crowd. No one had expected Aeons to come to the party. I realized that I was still holding on to Aurie's arm. I blushed and let go.  
  
I decided that now would be the best time to speak. "Excuse me everyone!" I say, but get no response. Maybe if I yell... "May I have your attention please!" I yell. I drop back to a normal speaking voice and say, "Everyone was mistaken when they accused Sir Auron of kidnapping me, they could not have been farther from the truth. He is my Protector and I trust him with my life. You owe him an apology."  
  
I could see the thoughts running through their heads. It was as if someone had written it on their faces. Them, nobles, apologize to a... a... commoner?  
  
I smile sadly, "I see how it is," I whisper. "These Aeons re my friends and guests please treat them with courtesy." Having said that I walk off the sage, Auron follows close behind me. Once off the stage I start running, tears falling freely down my cheeks.  
  
I run to the gardens and fall to the ground. I lay my head on a bench and cry. I, who am normally very perceptive of my surroundings, don't even hear Auron come up behind me.  
  
"Zali, what's wrong little one?" Auron asks. "Zali, please, tell me." After a minute passes and I still haven't made any response to his inquiry he kneels down beside me and tentatively reaches out and brushes my shoulder with his hand before letting it fall into his lap.  
  
At that I look up, tears still streaming down the side of my face. "Aurie," I whisper and immediately throw my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest, sobbing. "Why?" I ask, "Why me, why do the Al Bhed hate me? Why are nobles so stupid... conceited? Why?" His arms slip around my waist and he pulls me into his lap.  
  
Rocking me gently he says, "I..." he shakes his head and says instead, "Nobles will always be nobles, there is nothing either of us can do to change that fact." He sounded sad, almost as if he wished it were not true.  
  
It didn't strike her until much later that she too was a member of the nobility, and Auron was at that moment wondering if she too would become like them.  
  
He continues, "As to the Al Bhed hating you..."  
  
"We do not hate her." A voice said from the darkness. "I do not know why you think we hate her. We have never harmed her."  
  
I turn around, no longer crying. There was something familiar about that voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "He was answering my question!" I snap, and then realize that I am staring into a pair of swirly green eyes, an Al Bhed. "Go away!" I cry out and cling to Auron's arm. "Haven't you bothered me enough already?" I see his face for the first time that night. "It's you! I especially don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"It seems that you remember me, Zaliestia." He smiles, "I assure you, it was never our intention to hurt you. Quite the opposite, we only wish to protect you."  
  
- -  
  
Ok, cliff hanger type thing! R/R my *coughs* loyal fans... ok, I've only eaten a third of a cheesecake in the past half hour, I'm not on sugar high! I promise! *is dragged off by the lie-catcher police* No! I'll... try and write more!  
  
Arcander 


	8. Evasive Answers

Natame Secrea: It's all your fault because of the length it's taken me to update. Your attack on me scared away Nialk, and he's the person that writes my stories. And besides, how am I supposed to write if I'm being attacked? *Giggles*  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~Evasive Answers~~~  
  
"Protect me; you tried to... to... kidnap me! You call that protecting me?" I yell.  
  
"We only wish to protect you from yourself. It appears we are too late though." He nods to the approaching Aeon. "Good eve sir."  
  
Behey smiles and chuckles, "with your manners it is hard to believe that little Zali is terrified of you. Unless I am mistaken, and I rarely am, you are one of the Al Bhed that is intent on capturing her."  
  
The Al Bhed makes a half bow. "I am honored that you would take an interest in us. I had not thought that Aeons cared about mortals."  
  
"We don't." He says bluntly, "occasionally there is a person on Spira that will attract our attention, like Zali here, but other than that, unless we are summoned we generally have nothing to do with mortals if at all possible."  
  
I blush faintly at the praise. I never knew that the Aeons did not take an interest in most people.  
  
The Al Bhed stretches, "I must be off now, always a pleasure talking with you." He nods his head and turns to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I call after him. He turns and looks at me, a 'What?' clearly expressed on his face. "Your name, what is it?"  
  
He smiles and disappears into the gardens, leaving his name unsaid.  
  
I stand up and brush the tears from my eyes. "I suppose we might as well go back to the party." I sigh and brush the wrinkles and loose dirt from my dress. "We wouldn't want any stuffy nobles to come looking for us, or worse, mother."  
  
Auron stands up and dusts his pants off before offering me his arm. I giggle and accept it then look around to see where Beheyshee is. That's strange, I don't see him anywhere. Oh well, I guess he's already gone back to the party.  
  
Auron and I enter the ballroom to be confronted by a smirking Braska. "Did you two have fun? I certainly hope so, seeing as mother wants to talk to you, sis."  
  
I roll my eyes, "then brother dear, would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of our esteemed mother?"  
  
"She's over by the far balcony, along with several high-ranking nobles." He gives me a shove in the direction of mother.  
  
My grip on Auron's arm is all that kept me from toppling over. I turn and glare at Braska. Just you wait, bro, just you wait. I'll get you back for that.  
  
I walk over to my mother, my hand gently resting on Auron's arm. When I reach them I drop a small curtsy and Auron takes a bow. "Mother, Braska said you wished to speak with me."  
  
"Yes dear, I just wished to inquire about where you were. You left quite suddenly, if I recall correctly."  
  
I raise my hand delicately to my forehead. "Forgive me mother, I was beset by a headache and I felt the need to take a walk in the garden. Forgive me for not coming in search of you first mother, but, I fear that when I am in pain my expression is most... unladylike. I did not wish to be an embarrassment to you." What a load of bullsh-err... crap.  
  
"I trust you are feeling better now?" one of the nobles asks.  
  
I nod and murmur a polite, "yes milord."  
  
"That is a relief to hear my dear. Would you be feeling well enough to take a dance?" I think he noticed the slight stiffening of Auron's spine, because he hastily added, "not with me though dear, my joints are much too old, but I have a son not too much older than you."  
  
"I would be honored to dance," I say with a slight glare at Auron. "Sir Auron, I am sure you and my brother have much you wish to talk about. I will call you if I need you."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent dancing with various nobles. I did manage to sneak in a dance with Auron though.  
  
"Auron," I whisper as we perform a slow waltz, "I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to insult you. It's just, well, I didn't have much choice, and you were over-reacting. The 'Laws of Nobility' state that when a, forgive me, 'servant' insults and/or slights another noble the 'person in charge' of the 'servant' must either reprimand or send away the offender." I smile wryly up at him and lean my head against his chest. "I really didn't want to reprimand you, so I took the other option."  
  
He smiles lightly, "I understand dear one. I understand all to well." He unconsciously tightens his arm around my waist.  
  
- -  
  
So, here I am, back, writing more for you. Aren't I so good? Semi- cliffhangers seem to be my favorite way to end things. I'm planning on making another time jump here. But Nialk may have a different idea. Well, R&R my loyal fans! 


	9. Rain and Stables

Natame Secrea: *feeds her more of the story* here ya go, happy now?  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~Rain and Stables~~~  
  
I'm standing on my balcony, leaning on the black metal railing. It is about seven in the morning. I have been standing here for the past hour. The sun rose no more than fifteen minutes ago. In between the pale gray clouds the sky has a pinkish tint.  
  
Although the scenery is beautiful it is not why I am up so early. I flick my hair out of my eyes with my left hand. My hair is getting too long, I haven't cut in a year, over a year; not since the ball held in honor of my twelfth birthday.  
  
The wind blows my hair back into my eyes, so I untie my light blue ribbon from my wrist and tie it around my hair. It does not secure my front hair, it is still too short. What the ribbon does not hold back blows freely in the wind. Perhaps I wear too much blue, but lately it seems to fit my mood.  
  
The sound of approaching people brings me out of my reverie. I look out to the road, trying to see if it is him. It's not him, just some of the townspeople going to their morning work.  
  
A light drizzle begins, but I pay no attention to it. That sounds like a chocobo, maybe... I run downstairs and into the courtyard. My skirt gets caught in the closing front door and I take precious moments to open the door, free my skirt, and re-close the door.  
  
I make it down the few steps and onto the stone floor of the courtyard as he is dismounting from his chocobo, Blessed. I fling my arms around him in a hug. "Aurie, I've missed you so much!" I say to the startled sixteen yr. old.  
  
He laughs and returns the hug. "I've missed you too, Zali. Aren't you up earlier than you usually are? Last I heard from Braska you never rousted yourself out of bed before ten."  
  
I smile, "Braska said you were coming home today. I've been awake for over an hour, waiting for you to get here. And it's nine, not ten." I lead Blessed into the stables, and put her in her stall, which is next to my own chocobo's stall. My dad gave Fortune to me before he died. I was eight at the time.  
  
I was about to sit on one of the benches that we have in the stable when a hand closed around my arm and stopped me. I look up and am confronted by Auron's twinkling brown eyes. He sits down on the bench and pulls me onto his lap. I sit there willingly, my head leaning against his chest.  
  
"I didn't want you to catch a chill from sitting on the cold hard bench," he whispers into my ear. "So tell me, how have you been?"  
  
I giggle at his joke. "Bored and lonely, is anything else new?" I smile slightly. "Mother hasn't made me take any more etiquette lessons. She's too busy screaming at brother. She doesn't approve of his girlfriend. I'm not too sure if I do either."  
  
"Oh, why's that?" he asks, running his fingers through my hair. He only pauses to take the ribbon out of my hair.  
  
I sigh contentedly, "I don't know, she's really nice. I just can't help but think..." I trail off. Auron continues stroking my hair, aware that I'll continue when I'm ready to continue. I finally whisper, "She's an Al Bhed. The Al Bhed's comings and going from the house are un-remarked on now. I don't think that she would kidnap me; she's far to sweet to do that, but what if one of the other Al Bhed come back and try to kidnap me again. With the access they have to the house, it would not be difficult."  
  
"Have there been any more attempts to kidnap you?" he asks, concern showing on his face. His fingers catch on a snarl and he gently begins to untangle it.  
  
"No, not since the party," I say, "but, I'm getting the distinct feeling that they are only biding there time." I shiver, "I'm cold." I pull my legs up onto his lap and wrap my arms around them.  
  
Auron takes the hint and lets the subject drop. "Maybe you should wear more," he says. "On second thought, don't. I like your outfit the way it is." He stops playing with my hair and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"I'm still cold; it's because my clothes are wet," I say. "I suppose I should go change." I swing my legs down to stand up. Auron's arms tighten around my waist. "Aurie," I whisper, scared, "are you going to let me go?"  
  
Auron pauses as if considering. "No," he finally whispers, "I'm not. Do you really even want me to?"  
  
I shake my head from side to side. "I..." I close my eyes, holding back tears. "Auron, let me go." My voice wavers slightly. A tear trickles down my face and I reach up to brush it away.  
  
Auron sighs and lets me go, "it shall be as the Lady says." He sighs inaudibly as I stand up.  
  
I pause, "I'll be right back," I say and run to the tack room whispering, "I promise." I grab a few blankets from the tack room and change into a knee-length black skirt and a red long-sleeve turtleneck.  
  
I go back into the main part of the stable carrying a pile of blankets. I sit next to him and hand him a blanket before draping one over myself. I lean my head on his shoulder.  
  
He slips his arm around my waist, "thank you, Zali." He uses his free arm to spread his blanket over his lap.  
  
I close my eyes, finally warm and comfortable. My eyes open as I feel a gust of cold air against my shoulder. My eyes slowly begin to focus and I notice Auron standing up. I grab his arm as it goes past me.  
  
"Auron, where are you going?" I ask and pull him back down next to me. He is surprised by my action and loses his balance. He falls on top of me. His face is scant inches from mine.  
  
I giggle, "Sorry Aurie, I didn't mean to make you fall." I look up and meet his eyes. I quickly look away, a faint blush on my cheeks. He stands up slowly and pulls me up next to him.  
  
My head is spinning slightly. I stare at the ground until he finally puts his finger under my chin and lifts it up so I am looking at him. He leans forward slowly and I close my eyes, unsure of what will happen next. My heart is beating fairly fast.  
  
My eyes shoot open as I feel his lips brush against mine. I stumble backwards in surprise and would have fallen had his arm not been around my waist. Once I am steadied he drops his arm and turns to leave, obviously thinking that his advances are unwelcome.  
  
Before he takes more than a step my arms are around his neck and I am once again standing in front of him. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him gently on the lips. He kisses back passionately.  
  
We finally break off and I lean my head against his chest. I murmur up at him, "I love you, Auron."  
  
"I love you, too, Zali." He whispers, as he stands there, his arms wrapped around me.  
  
We stand there like that for the longest time. My head is resting on his chest; his arms are wrapped protectively around me. A noise alerted Auron to the presence of another.  
  
Auron looks up and sees Braska walking into the stable. Auron gently tugs on Zali's hair.  
  
"Ow! What was that for, Aurie?" She looks up and over to where Braska is standing. "Braskie, how long have you been here? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Braska chuckles, "Not very long, sis, I only just came in. I didn't want to startle you, you looked so comfortable." A grin breaks out on his face. "You're never going to live this down, Auron. You'll never guess who told me where you were." His eyes twinkle mischievously, "or should I make a direct quote? 'Yo! Braska, guess who's kissing your sister in the stables!'"  
  
Auron gives Braska a death glare. "Jecht is going to die. I will make sure it is a very slow and painful death, too."  
  
"That's only if you get to him before I do." I say. My face is bright red. It's bad enough for Braska to walk in on Aurie and I hugging, but if Jecht saw us kissing, the whole household will know by lunch.  
  
- - -  
  
The rain let up fifteen minutes after lunch. A soaking chocobo came in, riding it was a messenger. He looked as if he was a monk.  
  
He dismounts. "I carry a message for Novitiate Auron from Maester Mika." He says.  
  
Auron steps forward. "I am Auron, please relay the message. "He holds out his hand. The messenger hands over the message.  
  
Zali steps forward, "excuse me sir, is there anything you need? If you wish I can have a room prepared for you."  
  
The messenger nods, "thank you miss." I run inside, he follows me.  
  
I run into one of the servants in the corridor. "Milady, your mother wishes to see you and your brother."  
  
"I'll tell Braska, can you get this man a room? He just rode in from the temple."  
  
"Yes milady, follow me sir." The servant leads him to a room.  
  
I run back to the courtyard. Braska and Auron are nowhere in sighs. "Braska, where are you? I yell. On impulse, I run to the stables and sure enough, Braska is there. What he's doing startles me. "Braska, why are you saddling Blessed, and where is Auron?"  
  
"Auron is getting his bag from his room. He is needed back at the temple," Braska says.  
  
Tears spring up in my eyes, "Mother wants to talk to us." Auron walks into the stable. "Aurie, I'm going to miss you!" I run up to him, kiss him lightly, and run out of the stable, a tear trickling down my cheek. I hastily wipe it off and wave a cheerful goodbye to Auron as he rides Blessed onto the dirt path. He blows a kiss to me as he rides off.  
  
We walk silently up the stairs, side-by-side and enter the cool interior of the house. We pause outside my mother's sitting room. I run a hand through my hair before pushing the door open. We enter the room together and are met by a pair of bright green eyes.  
  
- -  
  
Ok, that was a mushy chapter and it was fun to write. I love mush. Ok, just a warning, there will not be much mush for a while yet. Darn. It shouldn't take me that long to get the next chapter up, I've written it out, and now all I have to do is type it.  
  
[i]Arcander[/i]  
  
ok, that was just a test, but yeah... I hope it works. 


	10. Eerie Red Dream

No reviews to answer questions, or make comments to *pouts* R/R *kitten eyes* please?  
  
- -  
  
~~~Eerie Red Dream~~~  
  
I wake up in pain. My head feels as if it is an anvil and a blacksmith is hammering away. I lift my hand to rub my forehead and come to a second realization; my arms are tied behind my back. I panic and scream. A gag muffles the sound. It sill earns me a sharp blow across my face. All of this is too much for me to handle. I burst into tears. I manage to keep the tears mostly silent, only an occasional sob or two escaping.  
  
Another person enters. "Why is she bound and gagged?" The voice is quiet, but still recognizable.  
  
"She's a summoner, Cid, she's dangerous." I look up at them, tears falling down my cheeks. "Who knows what would happen if we were to release her."  
  
The Al Bhed, Cid I think, pushed past the other person and knelt in front of me. He reached up and gently touched my cheek. I wince in pain. "Who did this to her?" His voice is harsh. He gently unties the gag and cuts my arms free. He dips a cloth in a potion and dabs it on my cheek and on my wrists. He hands me a water bottle. "Drink this."  
  
I take a cautious sip and tasting nothing wrong with it, I gulp it down. "Thank you," I whisper. "Where re you taking me?" Now that I was no longer in as much pain I realize that Cid is the Al Bhed I had 'known' for so long. "Cid... is Kakri your sister?" Kakri is my brother's girlfriend.  
  
Cid steps back, his eyes wide in shock. "How do you know that?" He glares at me. "Who told you?"  
  
I rub my forehead lightly, my headache won't go away, "she spoke of a brother, and she said his name was Cid..." I notice the other person in the room staring at me. "Well she did. Ask Braskie if you don't believe me. After all they are en-"  
  
Cid has grabbed my arm. "You will never speak of my sister and the Yevonite in the same breath again. Understand?" He twists my arm slightly.  
  
I bite my lip in pain and kick out, my foot connecting on his chest. "Let go. Now," I hiss. "If you don't like the fact that I will soon be your sister-in-law, you'll just have to deal with it. It isn't my problem."  
  
He lets go with a grunt of pain. "What? You're not going to summon an Aeon?"  
  
I stare at him, "My throat hurts too much to call one of them. Besides, I fight my own battles. The Aeons are more for conversation. You've never told me why I'm here."  
  
"Go to sleep little one, we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. There's a bathtub off the room and clean clothes in the chest." He motions for the other person to leave. He walks out then pokes his head back in. "Good night, Lady Zaliestia." He closes the door and locks it.  
  
The first thing I do when the door closes is to test the handle. It's locked. I figured as much. The next thing I do is explore the room. One of the other doors leads into a bathroom. I start filling the tub with warm water. A towel is already hanging on the towel bar.  
  
A hot bath later I go in search of clean clothing. I find a pair of loose pants that I manage to keep up with the drawstring tied tightly around my waist. I pull on a loose long-sleeved shirt. From the faint light they appear to be a shade of gray.  
  
I collapse on the bed and promptly fall asleep.  
  
-~-~-Dream-~-~-  
  
I'm standing before my mother's sitting room, my brother next to me. The door swings open; I look down and see that it is my hand that is opening it. The room seems to let out an eerie red glow. I slowly look up and meet those bright green eyes.  
  
I walk into the room, hypnotized. I break my gaze away from those shining, hypnotic, green eyes. On the floor there is a person, she is lying in a pool of blood. The person is barely recognizable as... my mother.  
  
I scream as the world goes black around me.  
  
-~-~-End of Dream-~-~-  
  
I sit up, screaming. I shove my fist into my moth to try and stop the sound. The lock clicks open, and moments later the door swings inwards.  
  
The Al Bhed-not Cid, the one who slapped me-entered. "Girl, I'm warning you, another sound out of you, and I swear I'll hit you so hard you'll wish you were never born." I nod, unsuccessfully fighting back tears. I remove my fist from my moth and look down at it. My teeth have cut into it, and a trickle of blood comes from the wounds. I let out a gasp of pain. "What is it girl, I thought I told you to be quiet." His eyes drop to my hand. "Damn it girl, I don't have time for this." He walks to the door and yells, "Cid, get your ass down here."  
  
A muffled thud comes from above. Cid comes into the room a little later. "What is it cousin?" Cid's cousin points at me. Some words are exchanged in a language I am unable to understand. Most likely it was Al Bhed.  
  
Cid walks in closing the door behind him. "Let me see your hand." I hold my injured hand out to him. "It could be worse, what happened? If that fool cousin of mine hurt you..." he trails off threateningly.  
  
I shake my head. "No, I had a bad dream. I woke up screaming, so I put my fist in my mouth to try and stop it." Tears fall down my face. "Tell me it's not true!" I suddenly cry out. "Tell me it's all a lie!"  
  
His eyes are grave as he looks at me, "tell you what's not true?"  
  
"Mother," I whisper. "She's dead, in her sitting room, lying in a pool of her own blood, dead." Tears fall faster down my face and I begin to sob. "W-who killed her?" he remains silent. "Tell me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Your mother is dead. As to who killed her, you know as much as I." He pauses, "We had planned on letting you live at your home for a while longer. What with your mother's death and all, we feared even more for your safety, so we took you away from there."  
  
"My safety... Why would you fear for my safety?" I ask. "No one has ever tried to harm me. Unless you count being kidnapped as harming, then only you wish to harm me. Besides, Aurie is-"  
  
"Your precious Auron will save you, how do you know that he doesn't want to hurt you?" His eyes glint, he is unaware of the danger he is in, "I'm sure you'll be saying that he'll always protect you as he slits your throat while you are distracted kissing him."  
  
A well-aimed slap hits him across the face. "You know nothing of what you're talking about."  
  
"For your sake, I hope you're right." The door shuts behind him and the lock clicks.  
  
- -  
  
Wow, I got that chapter up fast! No one reviewed my last chapter *teardrop* oh well. And can anyone tell me how to get italics to work when using word to post chapters? Thanks!  
  
-Arcander- 


	11. Gates and Gunshots

Lauraena: Aw... sorry it made you cry. Very glad you liked it. I can't believe I haven't updated in almost 3 weeks, seeing as I have had it written the entire time. You need to update your fic too! When are you going to e-mail that file to me?  
  
* * means thought  
  
- -  
  
~~~Gates and Gunshots~~~  
  
I awaken when my shoulder is roughly shaken. "What?" I ask, rubbing my bleary eyes.  
  
"Get up, and get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes." I roll out of bed and onto the floor. A slight chuckle meets my ear. I whirl around and see the door snick shut.  
  
I grab my clothes that I had been wearing prior to, and during, the kidnapping. I had been wearing my normal outfit, the one I always wear; I had changed back into it before lunch. I strip off the clothes I slept in and pull on what I had grabbed. I run a brush through my hair.  
  
There is a light rap on my door. I set the brush down and open it. "Is it time to go already?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, follow me. No fighting either." Cid smiles. "You're stronger than I expected a summoner to be, or are you still an apprentice summoner?"  
  
The bright light momentarily blinds me as we step outside. I pause in the doorway, blinking and trying to adjust my gaze. Once my vision is regained, I walk over to where Cid is. "What do you mean, 'a summoner'? I am no summoner and I never will be." I blink as several chocobos are lead out. Several meaning two.  
  
Cid grunts. "Can your ride?" I nod. "Then mount up."  
  
I stay where I am. "I... I'd rather ride my own chocobo. I pause and whistle. No one comes. I whistle again, this time Shiva appears. "Shiva, please get Fortune for me, and if you would get some of my clothes from my room for me?" Shiva nods and minutes later she reappears with the desired objects. "Thank you Shiva, oh, and where is Behey?" Shiva just puts her fingers to her lips and disappears.  
  
I mount Fortune, "shall we go?"  
  
Cid jumps onto his chocobo and grabs my arm. "What was that foolish stunt you just pulled? I'm only going to give you this one warning. Don't ever do that again."  
  
I look calmly over at him. "Had I wished to escape I would have, and I do not appreciate being told what I can and can not do. I did not even allow my mother to do that, except for on certain occasions. I do not believe that I need to point out that you are not my mother."  
  
Cid lets go of my arm. "You're a captive, girl, you don't have a choice. He grins, "Come on, my cousin is waiting for us." He nudges his chocobo into a slow walk and circles to me until I give orders to Fortune and he too starts walking.  
  
*I might as well try.* I send Fortune into a run and hum the tune required to go to the Land of the Aeons. Within seconds an object whistles by my side. Seconds later another one, a bullet, pierces my skin, just as the gate opens. I fall off Fortune, clutching my arm. Before I strike the ground I have gotten my feet under me. The minute they touch the ground I take off running to the gate, only to be tackled by Cid.  
  
"That was stupid." He pours a few drops of potion on my arm. Fortune walks over and gently butts his head against my arm. My unhurt arm, he's smart for a chocobo. "You're lucky that your chocobo likes you so much. Most would have fled when a bullet comes whistling at them. Close that thing." He points to the gate. I whistle a sharp, piercing sound, and the gate collapses. "Good, on you chocobo. I slowly climb on and bury my hand in Fortune's feathers. Cid ties a rope around my waist and attaches it to my saddle. He clips a lead rope to Fortune's halter and wraps it around his pommel and ties it before mounting and urging his chocobo into a walk. "I trusted you."  
  
I shrug, "What did you expect me to do, sit there and be kidnapped without even trying to escape?" He shakes his head. "Then why are you so upset? If it was nothing that you didn't expect..."  
  
"Because, I know where that gate lead." I twist around on my chocobo and stare at him. "The Land of the Aeons is very dangerous. I take it you don't know the dangers of it, otherwise I doubt you would have tried to go. Do you know what would have happened to you if you had stepped through that gate? Obliteration, never being alive again, your soul would never make it to the farplane. Never. You would have no chance of survival. You would be worse than dead. You would be worse than a fiend, you would not exist."  
  
"I am quite aware of the dangers it presents to most people. I am not one of the most people though. My safety is of key importance to the Aeons, so they will let nothing happen to me. They were the ones who first brought me there, they were the ones who taught me the ways of the Land, they were the ones who taught me how to get there, they were the ones who gave me the means of traveling safely through there. Have you heard of a Talisman?" He shakes his head. "The bearer of a Talisman can safely travel through the Land; it poses no dangers to them. It is something that is only given to a select few though. I believe that Behey said that the last one to receive a Talisman died nearly a hundred years ago."  
  
"May I see this talisman of yours?" he asks.  
  
I shake my head, "A Talisman is not something you can hold, or see. It's a part of me." I sigh, sensing that he doesn't believe me. "I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Since you say it is a part of you... I take it that it can't be lost?" he asks. I nod. "Very well, what happens if it wears off then?" Seeing my shocked expression he says, "What, never though that your talisman might only be temporary?"  
  
I sigh, "No, it's not that, I was just surprised that you thought of the same questions I did. According to the Aeons it will last until the day I die, and even then... well, never mind. That's one of the first questions I asked when I received the Talisman."  
  
"Cid!" his cousin calls, "what took you so long? Why's the girl tied, I thought you weren't going to tie her up. You didn't want to abuse your sister-in-law-to-be or something like that. And where'd you get the chocobo, I've never seen it before."  
  
"Certain difficulties arose, and the chocobo is her ladyships. Now let's go." We ride until well after full dark.  
  
- -  
  
Sorry about the long wait, I've had it typed. I just (stupidly) decided that I wasn't going to type up this chapter until I had another chapter of one of my other fics ready to upload. I haven't even written chapter 12 yet, I'll try and do that soon. Sorry again!  
  
Arcander 


	12. Tempered Tears

No more answering anyone's reviews.  Not that anyone ever reviews anyway...

*means thought*

- -

~~~Tempered Tears~~~

"Where is she?" I, Braska, roar.  "She did not just disappear!  Someone tell me."  I drop to the ground.  "Where's Auron?"  I bury my face into my hands.

"Didn't you say that Auron went back to the temple?  As to you sister, you do remember what you were told, right?  I can only hope that they got away safely..." she trails off.

"You can only hope what?  Remember what?  Tell me, Kakri, please."  I finally look up, remembering.  "Is she going to be alright?  When they said... when they said that they were going to take her somewhere where she would be safe, I though... I thought that she would be home by now.  Otherwise, I would never have agreed!  And now, now you tell me that I might never see her again?"

Kakri, a young blonde Al Bhed with swirly green eyes, walks over and kneels down beside me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.  "I'm sorry, Braska, I really am.  Is there anything I can do to help?"

-~-Zali's POV-~-

I stand at the edge of the boat loosely gripping the railing.  My hands are lightly bound, more for show or as a reminder, because it would be a simple task to escape the bonds.  The wind blows my hair behind me, playfully tugging at it.  Unbidden, melodies fill my head and I unconsciously begin singing.

Cid stands stoically in the background, watching me.  As my song reaches his ears the stone wall around his heart begins to melt.  He walks up to me and stands at the railing next to me, listening to my song.

After awhile he finally speaks, "Who is it you sing of?  You must love him very much to sing such a heart wrenching song."

"Auron... I sing of Auron.  Perhaps you remember him?"  My gaze never leaves the twinkling ocean.

"If he's the red-clad boy who was with you who was with you when we talked at your birthday?  Yes, I remember him."  Silence falls between us.

"Look!"  I exclaim suddenly, pointing to the ocean.  "The ocean is signing, and the waves are dancing."  My eyes mirror the twinkling, dancing waves.

*It's amazing,* he thinks, *that she can go through so much pain and yet her eyes are still able to dance.  If only there were more people like her...* "It's getting late, Zali.  You should go to bed."

"Can't I stay out here for a little longer?  Please Cid!"  My eyes plead with him.

"You mean 'may I', and the answer is still no.  You may not and you can not."

"Please!" my eyes fill with tears as he shakes his head.  "Meanie, I hate you!"  I sit down with my back against the side of the boat.  "I'm not going to bed, and you can't make me!"

"Do you want me to drag you, or will you walk."  I glare at him.  "You know, at the age of thirteen, one would think that you would be too old for temper tantrums."

"You kidnap me, you shoot me, you tie me up, you shove me on a ship, and then you try and act like my dad.  And **_now_** you say that I have _no reason to be upset?_"  I start off quietly, but my volume rises quickly, so by the end I am yelling.  "I've had enough, you set down all of these stupid rules, ones that have no purpose, and expect me to obey them." I take a deep breath, "It isn't fair that you take me from those I love.  It just isn't fair!  What did I ever do to you?"

"Absolutely nothing, but you still should go to bed.  A good night's rest will help calm you down.  Even if you say you aren't tired, your little... fit... here says otherwise."  He extends one hand to me, to help me up, but I just glare at it.  "Very well, if that's the way you're going to act, so be it."

He motions for several of the Al Bhed standing previously unnoticed in the background to come forward.  I am then unceremoniously picked up and slung over one of their shoulders.  I spent the next few moments kicking and beating my fists against my carrier.

Cid is barely able to cover his laugh with his hand.  I lose sight of him as my bearer rounds a corner.  But when he reappears in my view, his face is straight.  After several other twists and turns, we make it to my room on the boat.

"Just set her down on the bed."  Cid informs the guard.  "Are you hungry?" he asks, he has to repeat the question because I am too lost in my thoughts to hear what was said.  I nod, my stomach growling.  "I'll be right back then.  Stay here."  He includes the other Al Bhed, the one who was carrying me, in his command also.

Cid leaves the room and I stand up.  The Al Bhed's expression clearly tells me to sit back down.  So I do what any sane, cooped up teenager would do, I walk around the room inspecting everything.

Cid returns to find me happily wandering around the room, giggling my head off, and the other Al Bhed glaring at me.  "Zali, will you please sit down so you can eat?"  A black and blue blur, me, streaks across the room.  In the space of a heartbeat I am sitting at the table, my legs crossed on the chair.

He smiles and sets the food down in front of me.  I begin eating.  Within minutes I have eaten all he brought.  I begin to feel sleepy, so very sleepy.  I just want to close my eyes and... "you... drugged it!"  I exclaim before falling asleep on the empty plates.  I am only semi-conscious of being settled into bed.

- -

A/N:  Another chapter written... and expect the unexpected, that way you can never be surprised.

_Arcander_


	13. Continents Apart

*means thought*

- -

~~~Continents Apart~~~

_-__Bikanel__Island__ two months later-_

"Cid..." I say quietly, trailing off.

"Yes?" he asks, glancing up at me from his work.

"Ahh... oh, never mind... it's nothing."

"You wouldn't have bothered me if it was nothing."

"What are you working on?"

"Some motorbikes, you know... that 'forbidden' machina."

"The priests of Yevon fear what they do not understand.  I suppose it is true for everyone."

Cid grunts and continues working.

"I had a question..."

"Then ask it, or do you no longer have it?"

"Well... I still have it, but now... it seems like such a trivial thing..."

"Just ask."

"Two months ago... that drug..."

"This again?"

"No, I do not blame you... I understand now..."

"Then why do you continue to bring it up?"

"Because..."

"You're just wasting my time... go bother someone else."

A tear escapes my eye and trickles down my cheek, "was it supposed to have a lasting effect, such as throwing up or stomach pains?"

"For the last time girl, leave me—what did you say?"

I back up a step, my eyes fearfully trained on him, "I..."

"No, no, I heard you, come with me.  You're sick aren't you, how long?"

"A week... or two... maybe even three..."

"And you've told no one of this?  Foolish girl!  You should not be suffering like this, you're here to be protected, not die of a disease or something!"  He leads me through Home and to the white mage's office.

"Hey, open the damn door."  The door is opened.  "She's sick, somewhere from a week to three weeks."

"She looks perfectly healthy, but looks are not everything.  Please child, tell me what is wrong."

"I've been throwing up almost every morning, I feel nauseous on and off throughout the day, and my stomach aches."

"Child, I will have to do further testing, but from what you tell me, it sounds as if you may be pregnant."

My eyes widen and my mouth opens and closes several times.

"Say what?" Cid roars.  "How can she be?"

The mage ignores Cid and turns to me, "I know this may sound a little personal, but have you slept with anyone in the past month or two?"

I blush and look away, giving the briefest of nods.

Cid jerks his head over at me, "What, you mean that you have?  With who?  I swear his head will no longer be attached to his shoulders when I meet up with him again!"

"No!  I won't let you hurt him!" I cry out, fearfully.

"And how're you going to stop me... or is it Auron's place to behead him?"

"You won't hurt him," tears form in my eyes, "Leave him alone!"

"Who?" Cid's voice is cold and quiet.

"Auron..." I finally breathe out.

The mage's eyes rise slightly, "Ahem, if I may continue, I wish to make certain."  I hastily nod and he rests a hand on my forehead, white light pulsing out of it and absorbing into me.  "Yes, it seems that you are to be a mother."

I turn to Cid, my eyes pleading, "Please... may I at least tell Auron...?"

"You know the rules girl."

"Then Braska!"

"No!"

"Please, I'm begging you, at least let me write to Braskie..."

"Very well!  You may write to your brother, come along."  He turns to the mage, "thank you for your time."

The mage bows, "it was a pleasure m'lord."

"I'm no lord, never have been and never will be."

I drop a curtsy before I am dragged out of the building.

Once in my room I pull out a piece of paper and sit down at my desk, running my hand along the feather part of the quill.  Eventually I dip the tip in the inkwell and begin writing.

_            Braskie,_

_                  I hope that you are well, I miss you a lot.  I am being treated with kindness_

_            and respect.  No one has harmed me in any way.   I love you and Auron, please_

_            tell him that, and I wish you well with Kakri—you are to be married soon, right?_

_      This next thing I am going to tell you is most likely going to be shocking, it  
was for me when I first found out.  I... I'm pregnant.  Please, tell Auron, because_

_ the child  is his, and whatever you do, please don't hurt him._

_            Zali_

I fold the letter and place it in an envelope before elegantly writing Braska's name on the exterior of the envelope.  I then walk out of my room and give the letter to Cid.  "I've finished writing it.  You may send it now."

He nods and takes the envelope from me.

- -

_-Bevelle two weeks later -_

"I'm going to kill him!  I am going to _kill_ him!" Braska roars.  "He is so _dead_!"

Kakri walks in, her blonde hair hanging in front of her eyes.  "Who is?"

"Auron!" he snarls.

"May I ask why?"  He thrusts the letter into her hands and she reads it over slowly, "Oh, does he know?"

"Not yet, but he will soon."

"Have you sent word for him to come?" she asks quietly.

"Not yet, the letter only arrived fifteen to twenty minutes ago, and I only just now had the time to read it."  He stands up and walks over to the door.  "I think I'm going to go visit him."

"Go see who, man?"  Someone standing in the doorway asks.

"Our dear friend... our very _dear_ friend."

"That helps a lot, you going to take Auron and me with you?"

"Jecht, you're a fool, I'm going to see Auron."

"You are?  It sounded as if you were going to see someone you hated..."

"And what makes you think that I'm not?"

"Wait a second... we're talking about the same Auron, right?"

"If you're talking about the Auron I made my sister's knight, then yes, we are."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down buddy.  What'd he do to you?"

"Me? Nothing.  My sister? Everything."

"Come on man, you know they kissed, you knew that then, you've got no reason to suddenly explode on him."

"You wouldn't understand..."

- -

_-Bevelle Temple two hours later-_

"Braska, it's great to see you again!  You too Jecht!"

"Hey Auron, what's up, pal?" Jecht says.

"I miss Zali; I would've thought she'd have demanded to come with you guys."

"Braska, you mean... you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?  What didn't he tell me, Jecht?"

"Zali... the Al Bhed... day you visited and left... kidnapped..."

"What? No... it can't... she can't... why?"

Braska looks over at Auron, "maybe it's your punishment..."

"My... punishment...?  For what?"

"She's pregnant you fool!  And she says that it's yours, do you realize how close I am to killing you right about now?"

Auron spins on his heel and walks to the garden where he collapses on a bench and sobs.  "Zali... I'm sorry... I... didn't protect you very well did I?  I never thought of protecting you from myself.  I love you so much, be safe."

"Damn... it looks like he's taking it real hard.  Don't be too harsh, Braska, I think guilt will do that for you."

"Besides, I honestly can't see her wanting you to hurt him, but why didn't she write a letter to him?"

"You're right... she told me not to harm him.  Why she didn't, maybe they wouldn't let her."

Auron slowly walks up, his head hanging, "I'm sorry Braska, I'm sure you want to kill me right about now... but... if you are going to, please don't.  I love her, and I don't want any harm to come to her.  With your permission Braska, next time I see her I will ask her to marry me."

"Well then, I consider the two of you betrothed, until she tells me differently."

"Novitiate Auron, you have studies to be working on, what are you doing standing around talking?"

"Forgive me, Sir, but they were informing me of Lord Braska's sister's disappearance, I had been charged to protect her, so it is a great shock.  Rumor has it that she was taken by the Al Bhed."

"That is all and well, but you must speak with the Maester before you may take a break.  And Novitiate, he wishes to speak to you."

- -

  
A/N: La la la! La la la! Once again, a plot twist! La la la, oh well!  Hope you liked it!  And don't forget to review!

_Arcander_


	14. Tearful Red Encounters

*means thought*

- -

~~~ Tearful Red Encounters~~~

_-__Bikanel__Island__, 6 ½ months later-_

I awaken to hushed voices.  "Wh-what happened?"

"Congratulations darling, you have a little girl!"

"May... I see her?" the healer glances over at Cid, as if seeking his permission.

"Of course you can hold your little girl," Cid says, glaring over at the mage.

A child with a cap of black fuzz on her head is handed to me, she is wrapped in a small pink blanket.  "Hello there little one." I whisper to her.

"I know, you can be her godfather, Cid!"

"A godfather she will never know."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't raise her here, you're going to have to find a family that will adopt her."

"No, she's my daughter, I will not leave her!  Please Cid, I'm begging you..."

"NO, you cannot raise her."

A tear escapes my eye and trickles down my cheek, "I love you my little one, and I will find you a family who will love and cherish you just as much as I ever could."

_-Bevelle, same day-_

"Wait, you're saying the Maester wants you to marry his daughter?" Jecht asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, he started becoming all friendly with me a few months ago.  Damn the man, he doesn't understand that I'm already betrothed."

Jecht sighs and puts his hand on Auron's shoulder.  "I don't know what to tell you pal, maybe Braska can help."

"I don't want to trouble him, but perhaps you're right.  I will request leave for the day."  Auron nods to Jecht and walks off.

_-Bikanel Island, 1 week later-_

"You are not coming with us!"

"She's my daughter, Cid!"

"Zali, you're still weak."

"I don't care, I want to meet her new family, I love her Cid, and I want to be sure they can take care of her."

"It's a long trip to Besaid, a long and dangerous trip."

"An adventure, how exciting, perhaps I can ask Valefor if he knows where Behey is."

"You are not coming and that is final."

"Cid..."

_-Luca, 10 days later-_

"Explain to me how you talked me into this again."

"Hmm, well Cidie, I basically begged, pleaded, and made a downright nuisance of myself, oh! And I got all the people in the town on my side, which helped a lot."

"It figures."

"Ooh!  There's a blitzball tournament going on!  Why don't we go and watch it!  Come on Cid, please!"

Cid grumbles and finally gives in, "Very well, we might as well."

I smile happily up at him and skip off to the stadium.  We arrive just in time for the second round.

My mouth drops open in shock; it's the Bevelle Beaters against the Luca Goers.  Jecht is on the Beaters' and he always drags Auron along to watch him play... I glance around the stadium, and catch sight of a flicker of red off to the right.  Scooping up my daughter I duck away from Cid and lose myself in the crowd.  Occasionally the crowd parts and I see Auron's telltale red coat flickering in front of me.  I hurry after it, clutching my infant to my chest.

He stops and I catch up to him.  I grab his sleeve and tug on it.  "Auron..." I whisper, looking up at him.

He whirls about at the sound of my voice and croaks, "Zali? Is that really you?"

I nod and wrap an arm around his waist, burying my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I... here, let's go somewhere more private." He leads me out of the stadium and into the Beaters' locker room.  Only then does he notice the little girl I am carrying.  "Is that her?  She's beautiful... she'll grow up to look just like you."

I smile, "Yes, this is our little girl."

He leans down and gently kisses me, "I love it."  He kisses me again, this time more passionately.

At that moment, Cid barges in.  My eyes flicker open, and I whirl about, holding my child.  Auron protectively wraps an arm around us.  "You again..."

"Her brother put her under my care.  I'm afraid that you are not allowed to see her."

"Cid..." I whisper quietly, "go away."

"No, Zaliestia, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Auron looks down at me, "Zali, princess, will you marry me?"

"Do you even need to ask, Auron?  Of course I will marry you, I love you."

"Aww, how romantic, now Zali, we have somewhere we must be going."

"Cid, I can scream, and everyone will come tearing down here, you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"It wouldn't matter, we are leaving."

I stare at him, tears filling my eyes, and I back up slightly, farther into Auron's protective embrace.  "Please..."

"We're leaving."  Cid throws a flashbomb and grabs my arm, hauling my daughter and me out of the room.  She starts crying.

Less than a half hour later, I am leaning against the ships railing, on the way to Kilika.  From there, we will take the boat to Besaid.  Cid walks up to me and stands just behind me.  Even though I cannot see his face, I can sense that he is frowning at me.

I turn around and look up at him, sure enough; a frown is plastered on his face, "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes." He says shortly.  "Follow me."

I sigh and follow him down below deck.  He leans against a wall, and I sit on the ground next to him, cradling my daughter in my lap.

"Why did you leave?  We've been over this many times!"

"And every time my answer has been the same."

Cid sighs, "You don't believe me."

"Of course I don't.  Besides, I saw Aurie in the crowd.  How could I not follow him?"  I shake my head lightly and smile up at Cid.  "One day, you may come to understand love, but until then, don't say that it's stupid."

Cid shakes his head, "You may be right, but your Auron is engaged to the Maester's daughter."

I shake my head firmly, "I am no Maester's daugh—what did you say?  He can't be, he asked me to marry him..." A tear trickles down my cheek, and Cid hesitantly reaches up and brushes it away.

"Look, I don't know if he's going to accept her or not, but it's common news, everyone knows."

"Then why haven't I heard about it?"

_-Luca, same time-_

"Damn it Jecht, she was here!" Auron shouts.

"Who was?  The Maester's daughter?"

"No, you idiot, Zali!" Auron says, staring at Jecht.

"Well then, where is she?"

"The damn Al Bhed threw a flash bomb, and it blinded me, giving him a chance to wrench my beloved Zali away from me."

_-Besaid, two days later-_

I walk off of the boat and onto the shoreline of Besaid Island.  My adorable baby is sleeping silently in my arms.

I walk up the trails, following Cid.  We make it to Besaid with few encounters.  Cid took me over to the temple, where I was to hand off my little girl.  He had arranged for a family to meet us there.

The woman came in with her husband; she had coarse brown hair that was pulled up in a bun and she was wearing a green dress.  The man had sandy blonde hair and was wearing an Auroch's uniform.

"Excuse me Miss," the woman says, "My name is Elaine."

Cid buts in, "Ahh yes, right on time."

I glare at Cid, "She was talking to me, you know." I turn back to Elaine, "My name's Zali, I hear you're interested in adopting my daughter?"

"You're the girl who was kidnapped?" the man asks, more of a statement than a question, his eyes widening.

"Oh no, not at all, those stories are widely rumored.  My brother sent me off with Cid here to protect me from the people who murdered my mother."

"Please, ignore my husband, yes, we would love to adopt her, she's such a beautiful baby." She smiles over at the tiny priceless bundle cradled in my arms.

"Oh, thank you, I can't express how glad I am to hear that, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find her a good loving home."

I kiss my daughter's cheek and forehead one last time, and give her a slight squeeze before handing her over to the older woman.

I smile bravely, thank her once again, and flee the room.  I find myself wandering up carpeted stone steps, and through a door.  I either ignore, or do not hear the resident Summoner yelling after me to stop, that I should not enter this door.

Something on the other side of it calls to me, something or someone.  As if in a daze I pick up spheres and place them in brackets, continuing on in this fashion until I reach an arched doorway.  I step through the door, into a circular room.  Up a small flight of stairs is an opening, sealed off by some strange door.

I walk forward, stepping up lightly onto the first step, and then the second, and so forth.  When I reach the top, I lean forward and gently brush my hand against the wooden door.  It gives off a rattling creak and begins to rise upwards.  I duck my head and step through, the door squeals shut behind me.  The moment it closes I am lost in momentary darkness, and then, suddenly, lights flash on and I see that I am standing in another circular room, this one with a small clear dome in the center.  I step forward to investigate and a woman appears.  I blink, and take a step back.

"Who are you to disturb my slumber?" the woman asks.

"I am Zaliestia, a friend of the Aeons, and I was drawn to this room."

"What is it you wish to ask, child."

"Where is Beheyshee?"

"The Aeon is gone, gone like the wind, he was never summoned, so he never became real.  He is now mortal, a poor mewling mortal.  He will only be an Aeon again when he has been summoned.  Or maybe he will not.  He was sentenced to protect you, and fail he did."

"No, you lie!  You must be lying!  Behey just can't hear me, that's all... he can't be a mortal... can he?" I say softly, a tear trickling down the side of my cheek.

"He can and he is, he is nothing more than a poor mortal, but out of the mortals, he is a braver race, not a pathetic human, or a fawning guado, he is a brave ronso."

"If I may ask one more favor of you?" I say quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Speak child."

"Look after my daughter; I fear her road will be long and troubled."

"Yes, I will look after her, it is hard for a mother to leave her child behind.  What is her name?"

"Her name?  It is Lulu."

- -

I'm so sorry!  You must think I died or something.  But actually, I just had a severe case of writer's block, and then there was the whole start of school thing!  Yeah, it's kind of amazing, this chapter wasn't gonna be anywhere near this long, I was going to end it when they came into Besaid, but I was having so much fun writing it and all, and I realized that if I stopped there, it would be a long time before I wrote again.  Originally I was going to have Lulu's name revealed in the beginning, and I did, right up until I finished it, and realized that the end would be a great place to put it, so if I didn't delete an earlier Lulu and replace it with, baby, child, or whateva, please let me know.  Also, Lulu is the Lulu in FFX, so yes, we have to make Auron a little older than he is in the game, but oh well.  I can play with ages and stuff.

Please review, I'm begging you *gets down on hands and knees and begs*


	15. There and Back Again

BAD me!  I haven't updated in forever, no I have not, bad bad bad me!  I am so terribly sorry about the extreme lack of updatefullness... not that that is a word or anything... oh well

*means thought*

- -

~~~There and Back Again~~~

_-Bikanel Island, 1 year later-_

"Please?" I beg, acting my age for the first time in months, "I want to go!" I had tried to act grown up... and it had worked for a while, but no more.

"No!" he snarls, "you are not going, and that is final!"  I pout, tears forming in my eyes.  He raises his fist, threateningly.  I slowly close my eyes and lower my head, then look up at him and give a short, perfunctory nod.  With that, I turn on my heel and walk out, my head held high.

Once outside of the house I pause and brush the tears from my eyes before looking around.  Few people are out and about in the dry, dusty heat.  A woman sits in the shade, a babe asleep on her lap.

I smile at her and prepare to move on when she motions for me to come and sit with her.  I nod and sit down on the edge of the bench.  "Another argument?" she asks me.

A rueful smile covers my face, "Of course, isn't that all we do?  I want to do something, and he refuses..." I stare off into the distance, "is it too much to ask to be allowed to go to my own brother's wedding?" I shake my head, "of course it is.  It isn't as if I would be on my own... but of course, I'm sure you've heard about the wedding, seeing as you're invited."

She rests a hand on my arm and looks me in the eyes, "I will speak with him."  I nod politely and sit back, staring up at the sun.  The babe, Brother, awakens and starts fussing.  "If you'll excuse me, he needs to be fed."

I nod at her, feeling better after talking to her and then go to my favorite place in the town, the Summoner's Sanctum.  The guards on the gate wave me through without asking any questions.  Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to go and visit them, but that's only because, strictly speaking, I'm supposed to be living there with them and not out and about in the town.

_-Bevelle, the day before the wedding-_

Auron paced outside the chapel, wringing his hands.  'She won't come,' he kept saying to himself, 'but maybe... seeing as it is _his_ sister Braska is marrying...' A voice brings him back to reality and he stumbles to remember the question.

"Err... come again?" he finally manages to say, "I'm afraid I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't hear what you asked."

Braska smiles and pats Auron sympathetically on the back, "I was just curious as to whether or not you had answered the Maester yet."

Auron shakes his head ruefully, "I'm still holding out for her return... I will give him my answer after the wedding... maybe.  There has to be a chance that she will come."

Suddenly a voice booms across the town, "All men to the decks, all men to the decks, there is an airship landing!  I repeat, airship landing!"

Auron looks at Braska, "that's me, I must go and help, sounds as if it may be Cid, so I would recommend getting over there to greet them, if it is them."

Braska nods; Auron sprints up the steps, he is going to his assigned post for such an 'emergency'.  "Novitiate, you're late." A man snaps from behind him, "For that, you're going to the front."  He nods and follows orders, heading to the front area.

"Sir, I was told to come here and help."  The man glares at Auron.

"We don't need any more rookies, what we _need is someone who speaks their heathen language."_

"Sir, not meaning to presume sir, but I have some knowledge of their language, Sir."

"Stop wasting my time boy, and get up their and translate!"

Auron salutes, "Sir!"

He calls out to the Al Bhed, "Fru yna oui yht fryd ec ouin binbuca eh lusehk rana?"

The pilot gruffly yells back, "So hysa ec Cid, yht E's rana vun dra tysh fattehk.  Cusa famlusa."

"Ec cra fedr oui?"

"Frana lyh E myht so creb?"

"Rumt uh frema E ycg."  Auron switches back to Spiran and turns to the guard.  "They are wedding guests of Braska and wish to know where they can land their airship."

"Dock two is currently empty, they can land it there."

"Cid, Oui lyh myht ed eh Tulg Dfu."

"Dryhgc, oui'na hud rymv pyt, E lyh caa fro ouin kenm megac oui cu silr."

Auron laughs to himself and turns back to the guard, "They will be landing their shortly, if I may inform Braska of the arrival of his guests...?"

"You may."

_-Airship, Zali's PoV-_

I stood there and listened as Cid and Auron yelled back and forth.  I was still in shock on how I had managed to come along, but I was not complaining.  No, sir-ee, I was not complaining!

The airship landed and I stepped off the airship, completely surrounded by al bhed.  I spun around, searching.

"Greetings, I am glad you were able to make it." The voice... it has changed so much.  He has changed so much... and I thought it was only the younger ones who change.  Little sisters are not supposed to be able to say that their older brother has changed.  "Please, follow me."

I couldn't resist any longer, I shoved my way past Cid and flung my arms around Braska's neck, "I've... missed you so much, Braskie."

"Zali... oh god, my little sister has gone and grown up on me, what will your fiancé say?  Yevon, I've missed you so much."  He picks me up in his arms and twirls me around.  "Oh, and we have a lot of talking we have to do, you're not off the hook."  I smile sheepishly up at him.  He clears his throat and looks around at the rest, "forgive me, I did not mean to leave you like that, if you would follow me?"  He doesn't set me down and we make our way to the interior of Bevelle, into the heart of the building.

"Sorry, Braska, I got a little side—Zali?"  I look up into the dark amber orbs of his eyes and my heart melts once again.

- -

Fru yna oui yht fryd ec ouin binbuca eh lusehk rana? -- Who are you and what is your purpose in coming here?

So hysa ec Cid, yht E's rana vun dra tysh fattehk.  Cusa famlusa. -- My name is Cid, and I'm here for the damn wedding.  Some welcome.

Ec cra fedr oui? – Is she with you? 

Frana lyh E myht so creb? -- Where can I land my ship?

Rumt uh frema E ycg. -- Hold on while I ask.

Cid, Oui lyh myht ed eh Tulg Dfu. -- Cid, You can land it in Dock Two.

Dryhgc, oui'na hud rymv pyt, E lyh caa fro ouin kenm megac oui cu silr. -- Thanks, you're not half bad, I can see why your girl likes you so much.

Oh, and please review, lots of nice and purty reviews makes me all happy-happy inside, and when I'm all happy-happy then I write more!  God knows this world needs some happiness... anyway, please review! Or I fear the end may be coming soon... just let me finish the plot first... oh, and this was kinda a filler chapter thingamajiggie...


	16. Forever

*means thought*

- -

~~~Forever~~~

Our lips met, even as our arms wrapped around one another.  True love, true bliss, true happiness, this was right, this was meant to be.  It was set down in the heavens.  A soft cough reminded us of the presence of others, and I slowly detached my lips from Auron's soft, silky, supple ones.  Mmm, I dare say I'm obsessed.  Yes, obsessed, and loving every minute, every second of it, every minute I spend with him, with him, I am complete; he fills the gap which my Aeons have left.

"What goes on here?  You dare give up the hand of the Maester's daughter for random intercourse with a heathen?" A priest yelled, "You have no right to flaunt yourself so shamelessly when you have already been engaged."

"Yes," Auron said coolly, "I am engaged, this is my fiancée, Lady Zaliestia; she is the younger sister of Lord Braska.  I was searching for a tactful way to inform the Maester, but I suppose this will work.  Shall we, love?"

I glance over at Braska, to see his reaction, he is nodding and smiling.

"Sir," the man turns from Auron to Braska, "Is this true, is this... heathen... your sister?"

"My sister, whom you will address as My Lady, or Lady Zaliestia, is not a heathen, she has been staying with the Al Bhed for a few years for her protection, it is of utmost importance to me that her safety is ensured, and I will go to any length to ensure it, even send her with the 'heathens' as you so, charmingly, put it.  Also, around me, the Al Bhed will NOT be referred to as heathens, seeing as I would wish no disrespect on my wife and her kin.  Is this understood?"

- -

It is nothing more than a dream, it has to be, but it... it is too good to be a dream, please let it be real.  I brushed my hair and put on a new pair of clothes, a long red skirt, and a cream style top, like the one my niece would wear many years from now, then I had a dark red, black, and silver swirl obi tied around it.

I skipped merrily through the halls, laughing and singing as I went, at last I was free; I was free of the desert, free of the weight of the world, free of everything.  A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, effectively stopping my carefree skipping, the man's nose nuzzled into my freshly brushed hair, knocking it askew, and I raised a hand, feeling the faint stubble of a beard growing on his handsome cheeks.  "E muja oui," I whispered to him, knowing instinctively whose arms encircled my waist.

"I know," he whispered, his breath tickling the top of my head, "how could I not?"

We stood there for a long while, his chin resting on the top of my head, his arms protectively encircling my waist, and we swayed with the wind, for we had somehow found ourselves on the balcony.  One instant, we stood inside the musty old palace, and the next, we were out in the fresh air, looking out towards the woods of Macalania, the woods where I spent a share of my childhood wandering.

The Maester walked out of the building, his silly robes flapping in the wind.  "It is true!"

I turned slowly to face the man, "I am Lady Zaliestia, and I can't say that I've met you, I'm afraid my duties kept me from the temples when I was but a child, and for the past few years I have been living with my soon to be kin.  They protected me from the horrors of the world, those horrors of humanity which murdered my own dear mother."

The Maester's eyes widened, "Lady Zaliestia, I grieve for your loss.  But surely you have heard of the young sir's betrothal."

"The father of my child has been betrothed to me for over a year, ever since my brother didst learn of the folly that had happened, only now have we been reunited long enough to allow us to begin the plans of our harmonious matrimony.  So yes, I dare say I have heard of his betrothal, or I should say," I smiled up at Auron, love shining in my eyes, "our betrothal."

"Forgive me Child of Yevon, but although I know that I recognize the name in which you bear, it seems to have slipped my memory, forgive an old man, will you?"

"Of course I will, Maester, but I am afraid I am no Child of Yevon, I have come to believe that the teachings of Yevon are fallacies, they may be logical fallacies, but they are still fallacies."

"Child, you blaspheme.  Sir Auron, I appoint it your task to bring this misguided child back into the light."

Auron bows slightly, "I shall do my best to bring the light of the truth to her so that it may shine forth from her already gleaming eyes."

"With you instructing her though, she may not be a hopeless case, even though her instructor may be."

"Have you never thought that perhaps I do not wish to be 'brought into the light'?  Do you not even ask of me my reasons for disregarding the teachings of Yevon?  No, you do not; you shamelessly seek to convert me, not caring about my feelings of the matter.  I believe not in Yevon, my faith lies within the Fayth themselves.  Not even within them, for they too are mortals, they are humans.  I believe in the Aeons whose company has kept me alive, I believe in the Aeons who have saved my life more times than I can count, whose homeland is my own.  That is what I believe in.  I believe in what I can see, what I can touch.  And I fear for them, my Aeons—my beloveds, for it will certainly fall into my hands to save them from a fate which looms ever so perilously ahead.  They trust me with this task, and yet I know not all of them.  That is why I disregard Yevon, because your pathetic God is what will destroy the Aeons; he will rend every one of them into small pieces, destroy their souls, already he has started taking them. He has taken my dear friend and it is up to me to save him, yet I cannot for I know not what I am up against.  I must become what I cannot in order to save him.  I must become the impossible, but how am I to do so?  Please, tell me.  But you do not know, for you are blinded by the 'light' of your God Yevon.  Leave me, foolish man, Maester of Yevon.  I wish not to speak with you any more."

Auron stares at me in disbelief, "forgive her, Maester, she..."

"Do not make apologies for me, love.  I meant what I said."

"Child, you are a summoner?"

"No, and I shall never be one.  Summoners call forth the Aeons for their own personal greed.  They do not seek to know them, to make friends with them.  They call them from their homes and families to aid them in whatever task they are doing.  I ask them to come, so I might befriend them, I ask but I do not order."

"You have such blatant disrespect for everything in this world."

"Not everything, have you not looked out and seen the sun rise up into the desert sky, where you see a lone figure of a man packing up a tent so he might continue on his trek?  Have you not watched a thunderstorm make its way across the ocean?  Have you not watched the trees blowing to and fro beneath the weight of the wind?  Have you not smiled as you see the chocobos romping playfully amongst each other?  Have you not seen the snow drift in lazy circles down from the sky and melt as it gently lands on a hot spring hidden off in the depths of a frozen mountain?  And have you not watched the sky darken first into a red and then finally into a dark violet before drifting off into black as night falls on the land?" I shake my head, smiling slightly, "If you have seen those things and can still say that I have disrespect for everything in this world, then sir, you are much misguided."

"But what of mankind?  Do you have respect for them? It is obvious that you do not respect Yevon."

"Mankind, what of mankind... we live, we breathe, we die... and with us we take others, we destroy all that is pure in this world.  And then we blame ourselves and we blame others, but we still do nothing to fix what we have done."

"Maester!  Maester!" a man yells form the distance, "we need you, it's an emergency!"

- -

Yet another chapter finished... I apologize for the long wait... but they're getting shorter... the waits that is! It's only been what, a month?

_-Arcander-_


	17. Silence Marred by Blood

*means thought*

- -

~~~Silence Marred by Blood~~~

"Maester! It's the Aeons, they are breaking free! You must come and help us!"

The Maester's eyes widened and he looked around; clearing his throat he said, "Of course I will..." he was cut off mid-sentence as I laid my hand oh his arm.

"I will take care of it; do not worry over it.  Go and inform the people of Yevon that all is being taken care of.  Allow them to take false safety in their misguided beliefs."

I smiled disarmingly at the older man and lightly kissed Auron on the cheek before gracefully walking in and entering the trials below Bevelle Temple.  After walking through these trials for the first time in my life, I became even more assured that those in the hierarchy of Yevon were nothing more than hypocritical old men and women.

I paused once I entered the room in which the Guardians would customarily wait on the summoner. The sliding door which leads into the Chamber of the Fayth was being held closed by two men, and seven others had their guns trained on the door.  I cleared my throat and one of the men whirled about, wildly firing in my direction.  Sidestepping, but not quickly enough, the bullet struck my arm, grazing the skin.

"Stop, I will be taking care of this difficulty." I brushed past the men, ignoring the blood trickling down my arm.  I knocked aside the men's hands that were 'holding' the door closed and gently touched the door.  The door slowly slid up, and I ducked under it before it reached the top of its path.

The door slammed down behind me with a thud.  I quietly sang the Song of Bahamut, that which was later incorporated into the Hymn of the Fayth.  Actually, the Hymn had been written, and had been practiced in private.  But at the scheduled time for it to be given to the public, plans changed, and the melody lay dormant in the heart of a girl no longer a child.  Now this girl prepared to confront an Aeon and send it peacefully back to its home.  This girl, as you may have guessed, is myself.

"Bahamut," I whispered quietly to the slightly calmed Aeon, "Dear friend, what troubles you?"  I softly walked up to him and lay my hand on his foreleg.

"It comes!" his voice was harsh... rough... anguished.  It was a cry of pain, a plea for help.

"What comes?" I whisper, my voice quiet and soothing.

"It does! It will be upon us!"

"What will, dear friend?"

"It... comes!"

"Please, Bahamut! Tell me, I cannot help... if..."

"It hurts us! It comes... it kills us... it hurts us! It is always here!"

"What is...? Yevon? Are you speaking of Yevon, dear friend, answer me, I beg of you!"

"Yevon... yes... Yevon... infernal Yu Yevon and is cult.  Infernal Yevon and his Sin, his Sin that if it goes unchecked will slay us all!"

"What must I do?"

"It goes stronger, Sin does.  It grows stronger, and when it reaches the strength of previous ages, it will grow stronger still, and it will never stop growing in strength until someone ends it once and for all!"

"Who?  You can't... I am not... no, I am not a summoner! I cannot destroy Sin!"

"You, no, you will not... but your role is vital, and if it is not done, nothing shall go as is intended."

"When, is it soon?"

"It is not now; you will know when the time comes to pass.  Now leave, it is time for me to slumber once again."

I smiled up at him and lightly brushed a kiss on his scaly cheek, letting him know that I would take care of things, and then I turned around and slowly walked out, raising the entrance... calmly stepping out.  "Bahamut is calmed, you may return to the palace," I said.

A warrior monk stepped forward, "They've been given new orders, the Maester wishes to speak with you, we are to escort you to him." He glanced over at me, as if considering whether or not to tell me more, "He said it was concerning your religion."

"Well, the Maester knows where my beliefs stand, and they shall not be changed."

"Humor us."

"Why should I?"

"We'll shoot."

I shook my head and sighed, "And I just went to all of that work too..."

"What work?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Why calming Bahamut down, of course.  If you were to start firing at me, it would no doubt aggravate him.  And unless you want to have to deal with a pissed off Aeon, whose friend has just been attacked... not to mention has just been awoken from his slumber, I would suggest rephrasing your statement."

The man took an involuntary step backwards and coughed.  "Err... yes, the Maester wishes to speak with you on a matter of delicacy, and if you would be so kind as to allow me to escort you, I would be honored to take you to the specified place of meeting."

"Much better." I smiled at him.  "Why sir, you are too kind. I would hate to inconvenience you, but if you insist..."

"I do milady, it is no inconvenience."

"Actually sir, that would be, 'My Lady' not 'milady'."

"Forgive me mila—err... My Lady...?"

"Zaliestia.  But of course if you are going to call me by my name, sir, you would call me, Lady Zaliestia of the House of the Dying Rose."

"As you wish My Lady.  I shall announce to all that I see that the Lady Zaliestia of the House of the Dying Rose is truly the most beautiful rose of all, and that all the her House may be that of the Dying Rose, she herself is far from having a single petal wilt.  And any tears that she may shed are like dew on a silken petal of a blooming rose." He paused and looked at me, "Is that enough formality for you, My Lady?"

"More than enough, but my tears are more like the torrent tides of a dam that has just broken, and they caused more noise than a herd of elephants; but of course, if you _want_ to flatter me... you're more than welcome too." I paused and looked up at him, "Enough formalities, Sir Monk, the Maester, curse his soul to oblivion, is waiting for us."

"Lady! You should not speak so of our Maester."

"He is not my anything, but do lead the way, you said he wished to speak of religion with me.  One way or another, our differences of beliefs will come to accord, either I will back down, or he will accept my beliefs and we will both go on our pseudo-merry ways."

"As you wish," the man's face is set and he slowly led the way up to the Maester's office.  "He is awaiting you in there."

"You should announce me, so he knows that you followed through with your duties.  For it is all too common for a man in a position of power to believe that his underlings are not following his orders, and you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

He jerks his head downwards in a nod, "It is as you say, Lady."  He pounds on the door.  "Lady Zaliestia is here."

"No, no, no.  I am Lady Zaliestia of the House of the Dying Rose, and you will address me as such."

"Forgive me Maester, I erred, Lady Zaliestia of the House of the Dying Rose is here, at your request.  If I may show her in and go back to my station?"

"It is not for the soldier to suggest his own orders," I said, trying to keep from laughing.  I tapped on the door and opened it.  "Maester," I smiled demurely up at him as I dipped into a small curtsy, "You requested my presence?"

"Yes child, I did." He turned to the warrior monk and said, "Leave us."

The man pivoted on his heel and left.

I closed the door behind me and slowly turned around.  A shot rang out, loud, clear, and close.  Blood spurted from my chest as the bullet passed through flesh and sunk into bone.  I screamed.  A loud, high-pitched, shrill sound that continued on as I slumped to the floor, when my head struck the ground, sound stopped.  The only noise present was the steady breathing of the Maester, and the dripping of blood as is splashed onto the floor."

- -

No, it is not finished.  No, no, and no.  Please bear with me, all will be revealed in due time.

_-Arcander-_


	18. The Final Road

This takes place entirely in the third person point of view.

- -

~~~The Final Road~~~

_Bevelle_

Auron paced around his room, lashing out occasionally at a pillow, or a drape, or maybe a chair, sometimes even a book.  A noise behind him alerted him to a presence that was not quite right, it was neither alive nor dead, just their, animate, unfeeling... perhaps.  He spun around to face it, "Bahamut!  I thought... that Zali was calming you, have you spoken with her, is she safe?"

Bahamut stares at him, unblinking.  "Go to the Maester's private office, her soul fades."

Auron's eyes widen in shock and he takes off running.

- -

_Mount__Gagazet_

Two young Ronso fought, one noticeably smaller than the other.  Suddenly the smaller Ronso drops to his knees and collapses, his spirit rushing off.  In that instant his opponent cleaves off the top of his horn.

- -

_Besaid_

An infant not yet two years old cries, and the mother cannot quiet it.

- -

_Maester's Private Office, Bevelle_

The young girl's blood gushed forth from her wound, and she gasped one question, even as she sunk to the ground. "Why?"  Even though deep in her heart she knew the answer, she wanted to know for herself.  And then her head hit the ground and the only sound heard was that of the Maester's steady, quiet breathing.  Then suddenly sound burst forth from all corners of the room, Auron burst in through the door, and the spirit of Beheyshee arrived in a fanfare of music.  The Hymn of the Fayth reverberated from wall to wall, throughout the entire palace of Bevelle, and slowly did the Aeons come forth to pay their respects to the dying.

The red clad man dropped down beside her prone figure, and he dropped all pretenses and sobbed into her chest.  His sobs were occasionally punctuated by murmurs of "I love you Zali, don't you dare die on me; don't you dare die on me."  Braska entered the room minutes later, and he looked on the weeping figure of Auron with regret, and when he saw the bloody body of his sister his eyes turned stony.  "Damn Yevon, DAMN YEVON! DAMN YEVON!" Auron yelled.  "Forget being a damned Warrior Monk!  I hereby renounce Yevon and all that it stands for!" he looked softly down at Zali, "I was too late my love, but I will protect our daughter to the end.  And so too will I protect your brother."

The Maester watched with silent eyes the event that had just unfolded.  He turned and smiled at the Aeons, "Good evening."  They stared coldly at him.  He tried again, "What brings you to my humble abode?"  As one they glared at him, then they lifted their heads in song, as they sang, the body of Zaliestia faded into pyreflies and was swept to the Farplane.  The diluted figure of Beheyshee stepped forward.

"We have granted her life eternal in the Farplane and The Realm of the Aeons.  Now Maester, it is time for you to come with us."

The Maester nodded slowly, and the Aeons cast forth a gate to their realm.  Shiva took him by the hand and led him through the gate, the other's stayed.  His eyes widened in awe as he looked about their land, and then Shiva let go.  "We deal with traitors in our own way."

- -

The End

*sniff* I realized I left myself a good opening to end the story… so… I ended it.  That's pretty much all there is to it.  It's my own view of why Auron fell out of favor with Yevon, and why he refused the hand of the Maester's daughter.  Thank you all my reviewers who stuck with me.  It meant a lot to me. *glomps you all and hands out your favorite candy, whatever it may be*

-_Arcander_-__


	19. Aftermath

This is the epilogue, yeah… I can't believe it's over already.  I miss it, sorta, not really.  It jumps through time, starting after Zali's death and going to the end of final fantasy ten.  Just clearing up some loose ends, that sorta thing, I probably didn't get them all, but you know what, I don't care.

~~~Aftermath~~~

Braska and his fiancée Kakri delayed their wedding for the customary time of mourning.  It was a subdued affair.  Auron politely declined attending, but was dragged there nonetheless.  Jecht attended, but he disappeared shortly after the reception.  With his disappearance, the Bevelle Beaters fell apart, and the team ceased to exist within a few years.

About four years later, Yuna was born to Braska and Kakri.  One eye was startlingly green, and the other was a brilliant blue.  Auron took joy in holding her as he was unable to hold his own daughter.  Within the next year Cid and his wife had a daughter, and they named her Rikku.

Years later, both Braska and Cid's wives were taking a cruise to Besaid Island aboard the S.S. Liki.  Sin struck, and Besaid was destroyed, the two women perished.  Many children of Besaid were left parentless; Lulu, Wakka, and Chappu were among them.

Jecht mysteriously showed up, having no memories of Sin, or Yevon and its teachings.  His memories of Braska and Auron were also non-existent, but he joined Braska on his pilgrimage.  Auron argues with Braska, saying that he should not leave his daughter to live fatherless.  Braska's resolve would not be changed, and it was then that Braska and Jecht perished to save Spira.  Braska went to the Farplane, and Jecht became Sin.  Before they left, Braska made Auron promise to take Yuna to Besaid, and Jecht asked Auron to keep an eye on his boy, because he was going to cry.

Auron saw them die and was enraged, he rushed back to do battle with Yunalesca, and there he met his demise.  He returned as an Unsent, and stumbled upon Kimahri.  "Beheyshee… it is you?" he gasped out in pain.  He squints through his one good eye and realizes that it is not.  "Forgive me… the daughter of the High Summoner is in Bevelle.  Please, take her to Besaid."  Kimahri nods slowly and leaves the boundaries of Mount Gagazet.  Auron returns to Zanarkand where he watches after Tidus.

He returns with Tidus to Spira after Tidus is seventeen, they are split up.  Tidus meets Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu, and then he later meets Kimahri.  Upon arriving in Luca, Yuna rushed off to see Auron, but he had long since disappeared.

When Auron first met the group, his eyes rested on Lulu, and it was all he could do to stop from crying.  She looked just like an older, more mature version of his Zali.  And Yuna dressed like she did on the day she died, was that an omen?

Rikku joined the group, laughing, chatting, staring him down.  His heart fluttered slightly, and he remembered the troubles the Al Bhed had given his own love.  He was about to say no, but he looked down at her and demanded that she open her eyes, he wished to confirm his suspicions about her.  She asked 'No good?' and the exterior around his heart melted and he realized that it was not his right to refuse her the responsibility of protecting her cousin, his niece.  So instead of saying 'no' he asked her if she was sure.  She smiled happily, she hadn't been ready for his submission.  He realized he had made the right choice.  Perhaps, just perhaps Zali would allow him to love again.  But not so soon, and this girl was too young.  And he was too old, and he was dead.  That was a problem.  For the first time in his life, he regretted his rash decision to die.  Had age just been the… but this is unimportant.

Later Lulu and Auron talked, their first father to daughter talk.  And he apologized.  He broke down and cried.  He told her the whole story.  And Wakka overheard.  The next day they killed Seymour.

Outside the Farplane, Auron and Rikku sat.  Auron fought with his emotions.  "Your father, is he still alive?"  Rikku looked up at him.  "I… knew him when we were younger.  As well as your mother."

"You knew my mother?  What was she like?" 

"She looked just like you, she was best friends with Yuna's mother.  They even died together.  As did Lulu's… mother."

"You hesitate when you say mother, why is that?"

"Because it was her adoptive mother, her birth mother died one week before the intended date of Braska and Kakri's wedding.  Her mother looked like Lulu… but had Yuna's hair style and… she dressed more like Yuna than she did Lulu… although she did wear fur."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"We were engaged."

"Lulu's mother was the Maester's daughter?" Rikku asked shocked.

"No, Lulu's mother was Braska's younger sister."

At Yuna's wedding, Auron watched as his niece married Seymour, and he wept.  Wakka walked forward after they were in the woods.  "Auron," he said his accent thick, "I heard what you told Lulu.  You betrayed Yevon for her!" Auron stared at him.  "She wasn't a summoner.  She…"

"So betraying Yevon for a summoner is allowed, but betraying Yevon for your one true love who was just murdered by the Maester is not allowed?" Wakka made some unintelligible noises. "Even the Aeons were upset, they destroyed the Maester, he never made it to the Farplane, but he will also never become a fiend.  He has ceased to exist.  The Aeons gave her a spot in their home, a place where only the Unsent and the Aeons are allowed, unless the Aeons do grant them permission to enter.  Both she and I have gained that privilege.  Even the Aeons have turned against Yevon."

Wakka finally said, "I was going to say, I wish I could do that, but… I guess that works too, ya?  Lu's your daughter?"  Auron nods curtly, "Well I suppose then," he scratches head, "I should ask you if uh, she likes me?" Auron laughs, "What, I'm being serious, ya!"

"Ask her yourself."

"But she'll kill me!"

Auron walked off.

"Don't stop." Auron whispers as Yuna performs the sending.  "It is time for me to join my love, Lady Zaliestia of the House of the Dying Rose."  In the Farplane he encircles her in his arms and kisses her.  He hugs Jecht and Braska then watches as Tidus joins them.  "The family is together for now, slowly it will grow, but hopefully not to fast."


End file.
